Broken Curse
by Emilia Blake
Summary: A blood curse puts Teddy Lupin in danger and it takes a distant cousin to help in the end.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Her hand steadied as she slowly readied herself for what would happen next. This had to be done delicately. Curse's didn't break easily and this needed her undivided...

"Auntie?" a small voice called out.

She covered up the table and rose to her feet, flicking her applewood wand muttering the binding spell as she opened the door, staring down at her black haired cousin.

"Teddy," she murmured, getting down to his level, "What are you doing awake? Your grandmother will have my head if she knew you were awake."

"I don't feel good," he replied, rubbing his stomach.

She lifted him up gently and her phoenix winged wand did the work for her as his symptoms were mimicked in her own body. She frowned and knew he was in pain, but this wasn't a normal pain, this was something worse, this felt like something she knew all too well: a curse.

Grandfather Credence told her all the time about the Black curse on the Tonks family. Any male wizard would have a blood curse so that the child would die and no longer taint the noble house of Black. It had been done in secret by Grandmother Black, but River knew the curse was dormant. Or it had been until the day he'd shifted into a little wolf cub.

All of it had been a slow progression, the test to make sure he wasn't what the family had feared, a werewolf. But, it had been more extraordinary than that. His metamorphagus abilities had given him something no one had expected: the ability to change into animals without becoming an animagus.

She pet his hair back as she gave him the tonic that would calm the curse for the moment.

"Thank you for not waking Aunt Andromeda," she murmured as she pulled him close. The last thing she wanted to deal with was a worried grandmother, her aunt could be quite dramatic.

He nodded tiredly as she pet his hair back. "Last time I said I didn't feel good she made me stay in the house for days. I didn't want her to do that again."

She laughed just as a knock sounded on the door. She frowned. Who would be out there on a frigid,rainy night? She rose to her feet and wrapped him in a blanket.

"Stay put, Teddy," she murmured, kissing both his cheeks, "I'll be right back."

She opened the door, slowly, her wand at the ready, but stopped as grey eyes looked up at her from a wet, scraggly face she knew all too well.

"Draco?" she called, surprised.

"Cousin," his voice grumbled as he held his side, "I need your help."

"Auntie River, who's here?" Teddy called, pulling at her night robes.

Draco's eyes took in the small child just as he collapsed. Teddy gasped and hurried out into the rain, yanking on the man before him.

"Come on, Auntie! We have to help him! He's hurt and cold!"

River nodded and pushed Teddy back in the house before waving her wand and bringing him inside. She turned to Teddy as she helped Draco out of his clothes.

"Teddy, go get Astoria and tell her to bring hot tea and blankets. Lots of them." River commanded.

He nodded and hurried away. River muttered a spell and dried him before taking him all in. He was shivering hard and she could see a gaping wound on his side.

"Where's your wand, Malfoy?" she asked, examining the wound.

He smiled at her sheepishly and waved to the two broken pieces on the table. She shook her head. That was one mystery solved, now for the other.

"Lady Lestran..." Astoria started, but her face went red as she took in Malfoy in nothing, but silk boxers.

River waved her forward and wrapped her cousin in blankets, his eyes not moving away from Astoria.

"Why are you here, Draco?" she asked.

"I can't go home," he muttered, "I quit my job at the ministry this morning and father...father...can I stay here? I need time to think. Time to...time to learn who I am without my father looming over me."

River took him in, "Fine, but not for free. In exchange you help me help Teddy."

"Help a little half-blooded..." he started, but caught himself, "I'm sorry, force of habit."

Teddy hurried into the room with biscuits and smiled up at Draco. "Eat some. Auntie River says they always make you feel all warm inside when things are bad."

Draco smiled a little at that and he looked at River. He didn't know what she needed help with, but for a boy who tried to help him twice now he'd do anything.

"I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2

**3 years later**

"We're almost there, Uncle Harry!" Teddy giggled, his hair turning pink with excitement.

Harry chuckled, "I know, Ted. Your grandma and auntie will be so happy to see you."

Ron smiled, "Don't forget to beat...tackle Malfoy like Uncle Harry taught you."

Teddy giggled and nodded.

Harry ruffled his dark hair and parked, looking back at the small wizard. He hated having to drop him off after having him most of the summer. It really felt like Teddy was like his own child, but he knew Andromeda wouldn't be happy to know her only family was gone.

Harry climbed out of the car and grabbed Teddy's bag, walking up to the door. The door swung open before he could knock. Malfoy opened the door and sneered at Harry.

"Potter," he remarked.

"Malfoy," he replied, "Where's Andromeda or River?"

"Gone for a tick. Riv should be back any minute."

"I'll just wait for one of them out here then," he explained.

"Why? Afraid I'll teach Teddy how to cause pain to your little brats?" Malfoy sneered.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry growled, "And stay away from Teddy."

"Make me, Potter," he challenged.

"That is enough," River announced as she apparated behind them, "Potter, it's good to see you again."

"You too, River," Harry replied.

"And my cousin?" she asked, looking around him.

"In the car with Ron," he announced.

She nodded and walked toward the awkward vehicle. She opened it up and grinned down at her cousin.

"Haven't you just grown too fast for words?" she asked, but before he could replied he gripped his stomach hard, crying out in pain.

She reached down and unbuckled him as Ron came into the car through the other door.

"Is he okay?" he said, looking up at her before simply starring.

"He's fine," she replied, turning quickly to find Malfoy all ready there with the potion uncorked. She sat Teddy up and held him close, feeding him the potion before handing him over to Malfoy.

Malfoy carried him into the house and kicked open the kitchen. Gretchen, the house elf, was cleaning away when she stopped and quickly scurried to him with warm cocoa.

"Mr Malfoy, is Mr. Lupin okay?" she whispered.

"He will be, Gretchen. Thank you, very much," he replied to her, helping Teddy sip.

River, Ron and Harry followed them in and she rounded on him.

"Have his attacks been getting worse, Harry?" she demanded.

"We haven't really noticed," he replied, "You made sure we had enough of it and this is the worst I've seen it."

"Well, it felt much worse," she replied, "Give me a few minutes to talk with Aunt Andromeda and then we'll go to my office and talk."

* * *

Harry watched as Malfoy let Teddy draw on the dark mark on his arm. It made him want to hit him, but he wouldn't start a fight in front of Teddy and the boy seemed content.

"Uncle Harry, do you think Uncle Draco's picture is pretty?" he asked, excitedly.

"Yes, of course, Teddy. You did a great job." Harry replied, not wanting to look at Malfoy.

"Uncle Malfoy thinks its ugly so I color it all the time!" Teddy yelled happily.

Harry and Ron looked at Malfoy in surprise, but the wizard didn't pay either of them any mind, choosing to just watch the happy preschooler.

River came out of her aunt's room and hurried down to the living room. She smiled at Malfoy and Teddy before looking at Ron and Harry.

"Please, follow me," she announced, heading back to her office.

They walked through the large house quietly before entering her office and she whispered a sealing charm just as a large black cat jumped onto her shoulder.

"Justice," she scoffed before tossing the cat onto its bed gently.

She sat down, waiting for them to take their seats across from her.

"You're River Blake, right?" Ron demanded.

"I used to be," she replied, "When my father was put back into Azkaban for life and my grandfather got sick I took my family name back. And you are clearly a Weasley. Are you related to Bill?"

"Bill's my brother," he said happily, "You're Victoire's godmother and Bill's best friend."

She laughed and shook his hand, "I am. It's nice to see you again. It's been a long time."

He nodded, "Yeah. You knew Charlie too, right?"

Her face fell then and she quickly hid it with a polite smile, "Yes, we were in the same year at Hogwarts. Any-who, Harry, I wanted to talk with you about this coming month. Aunt Andromeda is down with a witch's fever and I really do not want Teddy anywhere near it until its taken care of and she rebuilds her strength. I have to go to Bulgaria for a month for work so he'd be alone mostly and if his attacks are getting worse I would rather he be with someone who could monitor it constantly. We were wondering if you wouldn't mind taking Teddy for the month."

Harry nodded, "Of course, River. Teddy's part of the family."

"I do ask that you allow Malfoy to check in on him from time to time though," she continued, "He'll be the only one able to find me in case of emergencies."

Ron and Harry prickled at that, but conceded. Teddy had spent the last three years with Malfoy and hadn't picked up his bad habits or behavior so what was the harm.

"Only if you can guarantee he can keep his prejudices to himself," Harry pushed.

River smiled, "Of course, Malfoy can do that. He's been doing a fair job of it so far."

She rose to her feet and shook his hand, "Thank you, Harry."

Now she could search for the answers she was hoping to find without worrying if Teddy was safe.


	3. Return

River tied her hair back away from her face, still dirty and knotted from her trip. The doors to Gringotts swung open and she stalked over to the counter.

"This is a bank, not a place for hand outs," the goblin growled before looking up and meeting her gaze. He cleared his throat, embarrassment and fear taking over his annoyed look, "Lady Lestrange. My apologies."

She rolled her eyes, "I need access to my vault. And then I need to see your head curse breaker. And next time you speak to anyone like that again you'll find it harder to speak."

She cast a wordless curse, tightening its grip on him as she stalked passed him to the carts, readying herself for the ride down as another goblin got in to steer.

Worry clouded her thoughts as she road the way down, hoping there was a connection between the book hidden in her vault and the page she'd pulled from a wizard's tomb.

As the cart stopped she rose and touched her wand to the door, muttering the family motto, " _Corvus oculum corvi non eruit_."

The door hissed open into the cavern vault. She moved around, quickly, and grabbed the large skin-bound spell book. The eyeball sitting above its lock opened wide and stared at her.

She covered it with a rag and rolled her eyes, "Nosy; even in death."

She grabbed coins as she moved passed them, her inventory registering the changes as she sealed the vault. She got back into the cart.

"Department of Curses," she announced and the goblin moved quickly to calibrate the wagon.

Her nails tapped on the spine of the book as it shifted and shuddered under her touch. Her mind was lost in the wonders she'd be able to find if she could get the book opened without being hit with the curse placed on it.

The cart jolted to a stop and she quickly stepped off, rapping hard on the large iron doors.

"A moment!" A voice shouted, "bullocks."

After a few loud bangs the door swung open and a carrot top popped out, bright blue eyes turned in confusion looked up at her before lighting up with excitement.

"RIVER!" he shouted coming out fulling and pulling her into a tight hug.

She hugged back and quickly yanked out of his grasp, "You're covered in soot!"

He smirked and took her in, "and? You look as if you haven't bathed in weeks."

"Just one," she replied, cheekily, May I enter, Mr. Weasley?"

"I don't know, Lady Lestrange, could you dare be seen with a disgraced Weasley?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed passed him into the messy office, "Shouldn't that be the other way around now? I mean, the Wizarding world isn't too happy with pure bloods right now. Well, that is except the great and mighty Weasley family fighting against The great Lord Voldemort."

"Aren't we cheeky today?" He asked.

She sighed and shrugged, "A bit. I'm just tired is all. It's been a long journey."

"And what else?" He pushed, knowing her well enough to know she was hiding something.

She looked around the office, remembering when they spent hours down here so long ago. Nostalgia filled her and she sighed.

"I changed my name because someone had to care for Grandfather Credence. The man is practically ancient and my cousin and brother are useless. But I'm exhausted," she blurted out, "Everyone keeps stepping away from me and their voices tremble when they speak to me. I look like that psychopathic bitch so they assume I must behave like her. I prefer being out of the country, honestly. At least out there I'm still River Blake."

Bill sighed and hugged her once more before moving to sit behind his desk. "How long have you been sitting with that?"

"Too long," she whispered.

"Riv, we don't hide things from one another. You should have told me," he replied.

She shrugged, "It doesn't matter. I don't have time to feel sorry for myself. I have too many other things to actually worry about. And you, Mr. Dad-Husband have your own child to worry about."

"You need to care of yourself," he growled, ignoring her words.

"Don't worry, dad," she teased, "Right now I have a really fun toy for you and I to play with. I really need your help to crack this curse."

"Curse?" he asked, his eyes lighting up. River always brought him the best curses.

She put the book on the desk between them. "This book belonged to Lucian Lestrange."

"Is that an eyeball?" he asked, incredulously.

"Yes, he turned a nosy human into the family grim-moire," she replied, flippantly, her hand waving it away, "He was mad, but that's besides the point. I think there's a potion in here that can help Teddy. There's a curse on it and I figured you'd be the perfect candidate to help me open it."

"And you know..."

Before he could finish his sentence the door opened to reveal two beautiful blondes, taking them in.

"AUNTIE RIVER!" the smaller blonde squealed happily, reaching toward her.

River laughed and took her gently. "Hello, my beautiful Victoire."

"Bonjour, River," Fluer said, surprised to see her, "I thought you were in Romanian."

"I was," she replied, "I just got home."

"Oh no, Teddy not at gamma?" Victoire asked, her bottom lip trembling.

"I'm not sure where Teddy is, honey, I haven't seen him yet. I just got home."

"Oh, this is perfect!" Fluer called, "I was just about to pick up Bill so that we could head over to the Weasley home. The entire family is going to have dinner there tonight! River, you must come."

River blushed, "It's really quite all right."

"Oh, mon deui," she huffed, "I will not take no for an answer."

"Come on, Riv," Bill pushed, "I have to go to dinner and you have to pick Teddy, and most likely Malfoy, up anyway. And considering I have to go we can't work on this now. What do you say?"

She sighed, thinking about the last time she'd been to the Burrow. She nodded slowly, unable to find an excuse, "Fine."

"Wonderful!" Fluer cheered, "Let's go!"


	4. The Burrow

River attempted to hide behind Bill and Fluer, thankful they were taller than her so she could assess the situation before being thrown into the madness.

"Mum?" Bill called as River peered around him and out of the fireplace and smiled as she realized the room was empty. She could hear the sound of men yelling outside and women in the kitchen and she breathed in the scent of a home well lived in.

She quickly hid once more as she heard the bustling footsteps of a woman she hadn't seen in five years except for the few times they happened to be in the same room.

"Billy! Fluer! And my beautiful little granddaughter!" She called, taking the sweet 4 year old out of Fluer's arms.

River could hear the sound of small children outside, happy and playful, she turned away from the sound as she heard Bill being to introduce her.

"Mum, we brought an old friend for dinner as well," he moved away.

"River Bl-Lestrange..." she said, quite surprised but instead of the negativity she expected, the woman was more sheepish.

"Hullo, Mrs. Weasley," she said quietly and politely.

"Oh..." she started, opening and closing her mouth a few times before smiling, "Hullo, River. I'm happy to see you."

River watched as the matriarch fussed over Victoire's outfit before smiling. "Come into the kitchen then. Everyone's in there or outside."

She hurried back into her kitchen as River looked around gingerly.

Bill smiles at her encouragingly and ushered her forward. She sighed and followed behind her.

Rivers tension disappeared as she watched Teddy at the table, coloring with Malfoy. She walked over and sat on his other side.

"Is that a dragon?" She asked.

Teddy's eyes went wide with excitement and his hair turned a shade of purple as he looked up at her.

"Auntie!" He called, hugging her tightly.

She laughed and hugged him tightly. "I missed you, my little wolf."

Malfoy smirked as he watched them and she looked up and raised a brow.

"Where did you get that sweater, cousin?" She asked, smirking.

"She kept saying we all needed one so to get her to shut up I let her dress me," he grumbled his cheeks going red.

River snickered and Teddy grinned. "You like our sweaters, auntie? Grandma Molly can make you one, too."

"If I remember correctly I have one," she replied, her cheeks burning.

She looked up, keeping the lanky boy close as she took in the rest of the room. She recognized everyone in the room and smiled politely to a tired looking Hermione and an annoyed Ginny.

Ginny sighed, "the guys are outside and I'm stuck in here."

"You're ready to pop. I'm sure your mother was right to keep you in," River replied, amused.

Ginny grumbled, rubbing her stomach, "im just ready for the little bugger to be out."

"How have you been, Gin?" I asked.

"Sick," she huffed.

River tried not to laugh and she cuddled Teddy to her. River's grey gaze moved quickly over to watch Hermione who whispers quietly in Molly's ear.

River trained her hearing, focusing on the conversation as she watched Teddy colour.

"Have you told him she's here?" She heard and her eyes narrowed.

"Draco, we should get Teddy home to see his grandmother," River said quickly, rising to her feet, pushing the panic down.

Draco frowned and looked up at her. "Wh—"

The door swung open and 4 redheads popped through, followed by a black haired shaggy hair and 3 young children.

"Gamma, i won da game!" A small Freddie called happily as he pushed passed his father and uncles.

But, River wasn't focused on that. She was focused on lark blue eyes that seemed to burrow into her. She swallowed hard and Draco looked at her in confusion.

"Boys, Bill and Fluer have arrived and they've brought a guest," Molly said quickly.

Each of them said hello, but Charlie's eyes narrowed as he pushed passed his younger brothers and hurried up the stairs.

River rubbed her pant legs, wiping away the sweat. She cleared her throat and kissed the top of Teddy's head. "I'll be right back, Duck. Stay put."

She got up quickly and hurried for the door.

"River, please, stay," Molly called.

River nodded curtly. "I just need a bit of fresh air, Mrs. Weasley. Please, excuse me."

Teddy frowned and looked up at Draco, wondering what was wrong.

"It's ok, Teddy-Bear, Riv's been away at work for a long while so she needs a minute to adjust being indoors," he explained.

Teddy nodded and Draco ruffled his hair.

* * *

Charlie didn't remember punching the hole in the wall, but there it was, staring at him like a gaping wound. He hadn't been able to breathe when he saw her. She looked so much like the wild girl from Hogwarts that he could almost forget that she was a Lestrange, he could almost forget that her mother almost killed his sister, almost forget she'd left him. But, here they were.

Five years had passed and he still thought about her. He thought about her fire like kisses, he'd feel for hours after she'd left his side. He thought about the charming way she could weasel herself out of any trouble. He could remember the gleam of excitement as they ran around the burrow, her knowing more about his family than even he did. All back when she was the orphaned ward of Newt Scamander.

The door to his old bedroom opened and Bill looked down at his brother.

"Mum's going to kill you when she finds that hole," he said, nodding toward it.

Charlie sighed and his hand twitched, reaching for the cigarettes he no longer carried around with him.

"You quit, remember?" Bill chuckled, laying back on the bed.

"What do you want, Bill?" he growled.

"When is this war with River going to stop?" he asked, "You left her. Remember? She didn't ask to be a Lestrange. She didn't ask to be the daughter of a psychopath, Charlie."

"I'm not mad about that! And I didn't leave her! I needed a chance to think and when I came back she was gone!" he snapped.

"Well, it happened more then five years ago. So, go downstairs and be cordial. She'll be gone in an hour and you never have to see her again, except at all the big events in my life," Bill replied.

Charlie rubbed his face. He got up and muttered a spell, watching the wall fix itself. "Let's go downstairs before mum starts looking for us."

As they hurried downstairs they could hear Hermione in an animated discussion with River, discussing the rights of house elves with how they choose to live their lives.

"You fight for their rights and that's beautiful and amazing, but some house elves, like my Gretchen, have been serving wizarding families for generations. Gretchen is free, but still wishes to serve the Lestranges. And I don't think it's right to force her out when this is what she feels is her calling." River explained.

"Because she hasn't known any other reality," Hermione pushed.

"We're discussing this again?" Bill groaned, flopping down beside their father.

Hermione's eyes narrowed on him and River used that moment to focusing on Teddy, who'd fallen into a fit of coughs. River hurried over and gasped as she touched him, a vision making itself known. She rubbed her temple, writing the prophecy on a piece of paper on the table before dropping beside Teddy and pulling him toward her. Her hand went up and Draco pushed the potion into her hands before coming down to hold Teddy down as his body convulsed. River helped open his mouth and fed it to him.

After a minute he calmed and Victoire quickly hurried over. "Is Teddy okay?"

Teddy whimpered, curling up into River's side. She lifted him up and cuddled him close. "You're okay, Teddy-bear, it's okay."

Draco apparated, grabbing all of Teddy's things before apparating back in the kitchen. River rose to her feet. "Thank you for dinner, but we need to go. Bill, I'll see you tomorrow."

They apparated back to the Lestrange manor before they could reply. Draco moved quickly, opening doors. She moved swiftly through the doors and carried him up to bed. She laid down beside him, humming softly as she tucked his hair back behind his ear.

"Are you okay, sweetness?" she murmured.

"It hurt a lot," he whispered.

"I'm sorry, duck," she replied, "We'll help this, okay? It'll be over soon. I promise."

She kissed his forehead, "We'll eat in a bit okay? Get some rest and I'll get Aunt Andromeda so she can see you. Okay?"

He nodded sadly, his hair falling a dark brown and his eyes going a dull tan. She pet his hair back and got up slowly as he curled up into a ball. She knocked on Andromeda's door and peeked in.

"You're back," she said happily.

"Yeah, so is Teddy. He had another attack so he's in bed resting. How are you feeling?" she asked.

She nodded, "Yes, honey. Just a few coughing fits, but I'm well enough to see him. And how was the trip? Fruitful I hope."

River nodded, "Yeah, I think so. I'll tell you more tomorrow, right now I'm going to brew more of Teddy's potion and make sure Gretchen and Astoria are working on super."

She left the room and moved downstairs, amused as she caught Draco staring at Astoria. She leaned beside him and whispered, "She's too good for you."

His eyes narrowed and then he sighed.

"How is he?" he asked.

She sighed and sat down as Gretchen brought her a cup of tea.

"He's feeling better."

He pulled the prophecy out of his pocket and handed it to her, knowing she'd tell him about it later.

"Thank you, I'm glad someone grabbed it."

He shrugged, "How was the trip?"

"Good, I'm going to open up the book tomorrow."

"I hope it has some answers," he replied, sipping his own tea.

They sat quietly as Malfoy watched Astoria. As sickly as she was, she was also sweet and kind. She lived to make others smile. He looked at his cousin and frowned. She looked lost in thought, as though she felt the entire world on her shoulders.

"Riv?" he asked, "What was that with the dragon-loving Weasley?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "We dated a long time ago. Be ready for tomorrow."

She got up quickly and hurried from the room. Draco sighed and watched her. If River couldn't open up her heart to someone how would he ever be able to?


	5. Meeting

**1990:**

"Happy birthday, Charlie," she murmured, kissing his shoulder. He turned round and cupped her face in his hands. She was beautiful. Her black curls, like molten fire on his fingertips.

"Happy birthday, Riv," he murmured back, pressing small kisses to her face.

She giggled and batted his hands away.

"Come on, before we get caught," she said, slowly sitting up.

He pouts and pulls her back down against him. "No ones going to come looking for us."

"You say that now, but Rowan will be up here before you know it. And God, could you imagine being found out by Billy? Talk about awkward," she murmured, kissing him gently.

"It's our birthday," he replied.

She leaned her forehead against his. "I know, birthday boy, I've just spent all night giving you your birthday gift. Remember?"

"I might need a refresher," he teased, pressing his lips to hers once more.

She giggled and slapped him. "Behave, Charles. Now, come on, I have another gift."

"Another gift? Aren't we spoiling me today? And I just thought you were my gift. I mean, I waited 4 years for this."

She snorted, "And what? Now you're going to dump me?"

 **1993:**

"You're always gone, why should it matter now?" she growled.

"I'm doing my job, Riv. What the hell is your problem?" he barked, annoyed by her tone.

"Oh, Charlie, fuck off!" she snapped.

"Excuse me?" he snapped.

"Go be with your fucking dragon creatures and leave me the hell alone!"

 **Present:**

Charlie jolted back into reality and took another swig of the drink in his hand. That was the day she'd switched jobs and became a curse breaker, making their time together even more sparse. He took three more swigs before diving into another memory.

 **1995:**

"Lestrange?" he demanded, holding the letter tightly in his hand, "Is this why you never open any mail when I'm in the same room as you?"

She sighed. "I..."

She snatched the letter away and bit her lip.

"Are you going to say anything?"

"I wasn't raised by my parents," she whispered.

"I KNOW THAT, RIVER!" he roared.

Justice hissed and coiled herself around River. She flinched.

"I haven't seen my parents since I was 9 years old. If you could even call them parents! They weren't the ones who loved and raised me! Uncle Newt and Grandfather were the only ones who cared! I don't use that name because I am not a Lestrange! Not really. I need to keep the name to make sure my grandfather is taken care of. Other than that I am River Blake. I haven't changed. This doesn't have any bearing on who I am. What our relationship means to me!"

"THIS CHANGES EVERYTHING, RIV! I can't trust you. I don't even know who you are!"

The wounded look on her face shook him, but then a wall came down and her eyes went steely grey.

"Fine, Charles. If that's how you feel."

She disapparated, disappearing into the night.

 **1996:**

She took command in the Order meeting. She was so involved and clearly a leader in the movements they were making. But, he hadn't spoke to her in over a year.

"Riv, can we talk?" he called.

She sighed, "I have nothing to say. Goodbye, Weasley."

 **Present:**

He sighed. If he could change his reaction he would.

"Charlie?" He heard, before jolting himself away from the pensieve. He looked up bleary-eyed to see his brother in the doorway.

"What?" he grunted.

"Are you pissed this early in the day?" Bill asked.

"What do you want, Bill?" he growled.

"I have to go meet River at the Lestrange manor. And I want you to come with me."

"Me?" he asked, annoyed.

"See anyone else in the room? Course you."

"Why?" he asked, annoyed.

"Because I have a wife and two kids. If this is dangerous I doubt she'd be too happy if I helped River alone."

"Fine, let me shower," he sighed.

Bill nodded, "Course, mate."

* * *

River smiled as she caught Astoria's gaze on Draco. Draco was a handsome man, especially when he played with Teddy, showing off that he could also be a talented father.

"He's a right specimen," she said, knowingly, "My aunt didn't have many children, but she did a good job with the one she got."

Astoria's face burned red as she quickly looked down at her needlepoint again.

"He was a right prat at school, my sister told me," she said quietly.

"Of course he was," River shrugged, "He was given everything he ever wanted instead of the affection he craved. Nothing to be done, but act out. But, he's mellowed."

"He's good with children," she said quietly.

"Surprisingly so," River replied, grinning, "Draco's a bright boy, clever. But, family's like ours, they make us hard. Once you've cracked the shell you'll find Draco to be sweet and quite insightful."

Astoria blushed, and ignored her, but before she could say anything more the door's bell chimed through the hall.

She rose to her feet in one swift motion, moving toward the door. Gretchen stood, taking the hats and coats of two red-haired men.

"Mistress, Mr. Weasleys double to see you," Gretchen squeaked happily.

River's voice had caught in her throat and her face went blank as she took them in. Charlie sighed, looking at her as though she were an avenging goddess, unmoved by his presence when he was barely holding himself together at the sight of her. The desire to cross the room and bury his fingers in her silk-like hair was strong, but it ebbed when she spoke.

"Billy. Charles. Welcome to Lestrange Manor. Follow me to my work shop."

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about up there?" Astoria asked, looking up at the ceiling keeping the two of them from the conversation taking place right above them.

Draco shrugged, he'd know as soon as they left so he didn't care if he wasn't involved right now.

"You know Blake. She'll do what she wants then tell us what she's on about when she feels like," he grunted, rocking the chair back on its two legs.

Gretchen swatted at him with the Daily Prophet and narrowed her eyes.

"Gretchen don't want to hit Master Malfoy, but Gretchen did tell Master Malfoy not to rock the chairs. The chairs, they've been in the family since Grindelwald, they have. Mistress could never replace them if Master Malfoy breaks them," she chastised.

Malfoy rubbed his leg and gave her a sheepish grin, putting the chair down on all fours. "Sorry, Gretchen."

Gretchen's cheeks turned pink and she giggled cheerfully. "All is well. Gretchen will make Master Malfoy tea."

As the house elf hurried out of the room Astoria shook her head.

"She finds you so charming. It's actually disgusting," she said, opening the book she'd been trying to read once more.

Malfoy snorted, "Come on, sweetheart, you find me charming too. I'm actually quite irresistible."

She rolled her eyes and took him in. "Yes, a whiny prat grifting from his cousin is quite attractive."

"Oh," he smirked, "Sickly little Astoria has claws then?"

She blushed and looked down. "I am a Slytherin."

He smiled, "I know. Just teasing, Greengrass."

She smiled and he wanted to close the distance between them.

"Hey guys? Hey guys?" Teddy called, climbing up onto Draco's lap and holding his face, "I want...to fly...a broom."

"Oh, yeah?" Draco said, trying not to laugh.

"Yessss," he said dramatically, dropping to the floor, "I need to go outside, Uncle Draco. You gotta take me out at once! I will die without fresh air!"

Draco held in his laughter, "Yeah, of course. We can't have you dying.'

He got up, carrying Teddy as he waved his wand. "Accio broom."

Two Nibus 3000s flew out to him and he grabbed them tight as he headed out of the door.

"WAIT!" Teddy shouted, "REE, YOU TOO!"

Astoria blushed. "Okay, Ted."

* * *

River brought them into her work room, pushing things out of her way and sealing the door, charming it as she moved.

"Wow, you've got a proper curse-breaking room. Billy, you'd never get one of these with Fluer," Charlie breathed.

River ignored him as she grabbed everything she needed. She grabbed her prophecy journals and she walked over to the table, waving them over. She put the book at its center.

"This book is the Lestrange Grimmoire. It's the first one in the family." she announced, "I've scoured the Black Family Book of Shadows and haven't found anything on Teddy's curse. I think the Blood Curse he has came from this book. But, I can't get it open without lifting the curse. I need to go see my Grandfather Credence because I need the blood of 4 different Pure Blood families to lift it. So, Billy, I need yours or your brother's. Draco's. Grandfather Credence's and my Aunt Andromeda's. And I have to take it by force. But, after I may need your help to locate the spell and then to find the ingredients."

"Forcefully taking blood?" Charlie exclaimed, "What the hell is that?"

"A cursed protected object, Weasley," she replied, "The Lestrange spell book? That should tell you exactly what kind of book it is."

"Plus, the eyeball," Bill muttered.

"What eyeball?" Charlie demanded.

She sighed and pursed her lips, pulling off the cloth from the book. The eye focused on Charlie.

"What the hell is that!?" he demanded.

"It's an eyeball. The Lestranges have always been insane. This book is just another display of the madness. Anyway, if you're done with your outburst," she pushed annoyed, "Can you help?"

Bill nodded, "I can try as much as I can, but I don't know how much help I can actually be. Charlie could probably help a lot more."

"It's for Teddy so I will take any help I can get," she said, meeting Charlie's eye.

Charlie sighed and looked at Bill, then met River's eye. "Yeah, I'll help as much as I can. For Teddy."

"Thank you, meet me at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at noon," she said, "I'll have clothes sent round before."

She walked to the door, leading them out.

"Clothes?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, and please try to do something with your hair." she continued, "And again, thank you so much."

She opened the front door and watched them as they walked out into the courtyard, disaparating.

Draco handed Teddy off to Astoria before jogging over to her. "What was that about?"

"Weasley's going to help us break the curse on the Grimmoire. Then we'll work on saving Teddy and Ree."


	6. Blood

She sat at her table, her head buried in a book as she waited for Charlie. She tried not to show how nervous she was even as she kept squirming in her seat. She sighed, putting the book down and sipping the tea she'd been nursing for the last thirty minutes.

"Lady Lestrange," a gruff voice grunted.

She turned, her eyes widening slightly as she took Charlie in. She'd forgotten how good he cleaned up. She cleared her throat and downed her tea.

"Weasley, I'm glad the suit fits," she commented. And god did it fit. His stocky, yet athletic build filled out the suit well. His long red hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his duster hid most of this.

He shifted nervously, his cheeks going red at the compliment, "And robe's wouldn't have sufficed?"

"We're going to see my Grandfather and his muggle neighbors would be more than a little alarmed to see two wizards apparating in front of his door. We're going to take a taxi and walk in like muggles."

Charlie was taken aback. "Traveling like muggles?"

She nodded, rising to her feet, grabbing her pea-coat off the back of her chair, finally giving Charlie a good look at her. She was still muscular, but now it was with an added thinness that he would've worried about before, but knowing her line of work wasn't surprised about. Her hair was longer than he'd ever seen it, curling down to her waist, and even with the dark circles under her eyes she looked fierce and commanding. For the first time he could see the resemblance between her and Bellatrix Lestrange. But, that didn't stop him from being attracted to her. She wasn't like her. No, River stood with confidence and her gaze held no hatred, her movements sure not angry. Her face was soft and kind whereas Bellatrix's had been severe and full of hatred.

She cleared her throat again and he turned his gaze away, feeling his cheeks flush once more. She led the way out of the Leaky Cauldron and walked out into the cool London day, waving down a normal taxi. Charlie followed behind her. He stayed out of the window in awe as it drove to their destination. The first thirty minutes of the ride was silent. The awkwardness in the air palpable.

"Muggles have figured out quite a lot without magic," Charlie muttered, trying to ease the tension.

"Yes, you'd know that if you weren't always holed up in Romania," she replied.

"Actually, I haven't been in Romania these last few years. I've been in Scotland.' He commented.

She knew he hadn't been in Romania. She'd gone back quite a few times to the sanctuary. She just hadn't known where he'd gone. "Oh. Interesting," she replied, trying to sound detached.

Charlie nodded, "Yeah, the Ministry acquired an Island from your family's estate. They've turned it into an animal sanctuary for magic and non-magical creatures."

"Oh..." she said shocked, turning to actually meet his gaze, "When Grandfather Credence and I decided to donate it I didn't know they were going to turn it into a sanctuary. That's good."

"Yeah, the house there is in such a great central location to keep me and my staff near the animals." he said shyly.

"Congratulations. That's actually really great," she clipped out, "I'm glad it could be used for something good. Jacob and I had good times there growing up. And Grandfather Credence enjoyed growing old there."

"It was your family home?" he asked, surprised, "I thought your house was the Lestrange Manor."

She shook her head, "No. The original family manor is in France so not even the one on the island is it."

The taxi stopped and she was thankful she could stop talking to him. She climbed out of the cab and looked up at the beautiful brownstone her grandfather and his wife lived.

"River!" a cheerful voice called out. The muggle neighbor, nosy as ever, stuck her head out of the window on the freezing day to wave at her.

"Hello, Mrs. Graham. Wonderful to see you," she called, waving, before muttering to Charlie, "She's why we didn't apparate."

"Understandable," he muttered back.

"Is that your husband?" she called.

"Yes," River replied cheerfully, "Just popped round to check on my grandparents before heading back to Manchester."

"Oh, wonderful! Tell your Nan hello for me!" she called.

"I will!" she called back, grabbing Charlie's arm and dragging him up the stairs as she muttered the family motto. "Corvus oculum corvi non eruit."

"What does that mean?" Charlie asked as she pushed open the door.

"A crow will not pull out the eye of another crow," a deep voice called out to them from the darkness.

"Creed," River greeted as a tall lanky man come from the shadows. His dark brown eyes and inky hair in stark contrast with his pale skin.

"Baby sister, how lovely to see you," he replied, "Weasley."

Charlie nodded, but kept his mouth shut as he felt the tension between the siblings.

"A surprise to see you," she replied, annoyed, "Especially when I recall you wanting nothing to do with Grandfather and his squib wife."

He sighed, "Well, we can't all be kept to tradition."

"Where's Grandfather, Sissy and Jacob?" she demanded, pushing passed him.

"In here, love!" a cheerful voice called.

She yanked Charlie into a brightly lit kitchen with sunlight pouring in from the large window. Credence smiled as he took in his great-granddaughter.

"My sweet girl, have you gotten no rest?" he asked.

She smiled, the tension leaving her and hugged her grandfather tightly. "Grandfather Credence, I've missed you. How are you feeling?"

Charlie stood awkwardly beside Credence the II as he watched the odd exchange. He was surprised to see the pastel decor and warm feel of the home knowing the old families loved their dreary old houses. A beautiful blonde woman with bright blue eyes and graying locks watched on happily as she poured tea.

"I'm well, poppet," the elderly man coughed, "Come sit and ask what you need of me."

She nodded and kissed the woman's cheek, "Hello Celeste. This is Charles Weasley. Charlie, you remember my brother, Creed and cousin, Jacob. This is my great-grandfather Credence Lestrange-Dumbledore."

Charlie looked at her in surprise, but she ignored him. She didn't have time to spill her entire family's secrets in this room. She sat down and took a sip of the tea offered.

"You looked troubled, poppet," Credence commented.

She nodded and blinked tears out of her eyes, "I am, grandfather."

"Tell me what it is you need."

She sighed and looked at her hands, "Teddy's dying. So I stole the family Grimmoire from its tomb. I need to find the curse that breaks the blood curse."

Her cousin gaped at her.

"Are you insane?" her brother snarled, "Stealing from our family tombs for a half-breed cousin of your mother's!"

Her eyes narrowed at her brother, "Don't you ever speak about Edward Lupin like that in front of me again."

He glared, but kept his mouth shut. Credence looked unconcerned about the violence within his kin.

"What do you need, River," he pushed.

"Your blood, but taken by force," she said quietly, "I wish to apologize first before I take it."

He nodded, "Of course, my sweet girl."

"This is mad!" Creed growled, "You're ridiculous! Spilling pure-blood for a stupid little half-breed werewolf!"

She growled and slammed him against the wall, her wand in his face, "Says the bastard son of a squib! What makes it so crazy that I wish to save my half-breed cousin? Your mother wasn't fit enough to even marry our father. You're lucky you even have an ounce of magic in your blood, boy!"

"Be still," Celeste called.

Credence shook his head, "Leave it, Sissy. River warned Creed about insulting the boy."

Creed let out a swift blast of magic, pushing her back. "How dare you! I'm the patriarch of the family!"

She laughed, "Please, patriarch? You'd have nothing without me! You spend my money as though it isn't in my power to take it away. You impotent, worthless death eater."

Creed roared and launched himself at his sister. She fought him off slamming him down into the floor, blood dripping from his mouth.

"That is enough now," Credence called. He waved his wand, separating the siblings. He waved his wand again, collecting the blood that had dropped to the ground and put into a vial, handing it to River.

"There's your blood, taken by force," he replied.

"She can't have it!" Creed barked.

Her eyes narrowed, "I didn't ask for it. It was taken by force, you idiot."

"Enough," Credence growled, showing true ferocity behind the calm demeanor. The two silenced themselves.

"Now Creed, that is no way to talk to the woman who stepped up to care for the Lestrange family when your father was once again put behind bars. That is also no way to speak to the woman who deals with the daily hatred of a family name she was in no position to reclaim. Apologize."

Creed glared at his sister before muttering an apology.

"You better leave, poppet, before more blood is spilt." Credence called, "Come give me a kiss and we'll have lunch very soon."

She kissed him goodbye and stalked toward the front door as Charlie followed he could hear Credence lecturing his grandson about respect.

Charlie stayed silent as River stalked through the trees, finding their place to disapparate. She grabbed his hand and swiftly disapparated to the front of the Lestrange manor.

"What was that about?" Charlie asked, as he followed her up into her work room.

"Creed and I had a falling out when our father was put back in Azkaban," she said quietly, "Creed's name is Credence Lestrange-Nott II. He grew up with the Nott family and went to Durmstrang Institute. All of which you know. But, what you didn't know is that Creed's mother is not Bellatrix Lestrange. His mother was Layla Nott. When my parents were raising me my mother allowed Creed to live with us though she hated him. Yet, he tried so hard to gain that wicked woman's love. He's angry with me for disowning our parents. And he has no legal claim to any of the Lestrange treasure as he's a bastard and I'm my father's legitimate heir. So there's a fight there."

She sighed and forced her fingers through her dark curls, turning away to look out the window.

"I never wanted to be a Lestrange. I wish I could have grown up a real Scammander, but that isn't how reality works. Real life is messy. Family is shit. And life is just one gut punch after another. I took my identity back and lost everything that made me who I was." she scoffed, "Facts remain that I hold more claim to the Lestrange family then Creed ever could."

Charlie sighed, "I really don't know anything about you, Riv."

She moved quickly to him and kissed him hard, he kissed her back, tasting her flesh as though he were dying if he didn't have her. It was exactly as they both expected. Passionate, like they were on fire, and filled with all the rage they felt. She used the moment to scratch his neck, blood dripping into a vial as she yanked away. She looked away and Charlie breathed hard, touching the wound.

"So, you've gotten what you needed from me," he growled, hurt.

She swallowed hard, not meeting his gaze. "Thank you, Charlie. I'll be in touch when I get the rest of the blood."

"You must get off on lying and being sneaky."

She listened to his footsteps as he stalked out. She willed the tears not to come as she stared at the pensieve that held the three worst days of her life. He had no idea how much she hated lying to him. How much she hated keeping the wall between them. But, right now, Teddy needed her. And she wouldn't lose another child again.


	7. The Past

The rooms were silent as Draco got up. He knew Teddy was with the Potters on Holiday, Andromeda had gone to visit his mother, her sister, and Astoria had gone home for a visit. All of this had been a reaction to River needing the house empty to open the cursed book.

She only had one more person to get blood from: him.

"Riv?" he called, searching for her.

He walked to her office, surprised to find the door open and her desk empty. He continued his walk through the house until he heard it. It sounded like something opening and shutting a cupboard door. He followed the sound and ran toward River as he found her.

 _Slam! Slam!_

She was curled into herself, slamming herself back into the cupboard door.

"River!" he yelled, pulling her away from the door. Her mouth opened and she let out a scream.

"Blood and water. Blood and water. Drowning from the cold. Blood and fire. Blood and fire. Burning from desire," she called, staring up at the ceiling, her eyes glazed over. She gasped and shook hard, looking around wildly, "What happened?!"

Draco pulled her close, hugging her tightly, "You were seeing something."

"What was I saying?" she asked, wildly.

Draco blanked, opening and closing his mouth as he tried to remember, "Um...um...something about blood and water. And drowning and burning?" he questioned.

She shuddered again, curling up around herself, rubbing her head.

"You should really talk to something about this power," he murmured, getting up to make her a cup of tea.

She laid on the floor, staring up at the ceiling.

"Absolutely not," she said quietly. Her father's words were the only thing that stuck with her after he found her having visions.

 _Hide this, River. People will use you for this power as they use me._

"We have to wait for Charlie," she continued as he joined her back on the floor with the tea, "Thank you."

She sipped the tea quietly and rose to her feet.

"I have to go to the pensieve," she breathed, knowing she'd need the prophecy eventually.

She walked upstairs into her office and walked in, putting the memory into one of the many vials in the cupboard. She looked down to the memories swimming inside the pensieve, wondering if she was ready.

She heard the door open and looked up as she heard Draco yell for her. She walked down and nodded at Charlie, still taken aback by him. She pointed upstairs.

"Wait up in my office," she murmured, "I'll be right in."

He headed there as she pulled a letter opener out of the table in the hall. Draco glared at her and she yanked his hand hard and cut him deep, spilling his blood into a vial. He hissed and yanked his hand away.

"Damn it, River," he growled.

"By force, Draco," she said quietly, muttering a cleaning spell and putting the letter opener away. "It had to be undesired."

He nodded. "Will the two of you be okay?"

She shrugged, "Yeah, get out of here. I'll call you once its open."

"Okay, cousin, be careful," he called.

She turned away and walked to the office. Her breath caught as she caught Charlie staring into the pensieve.

"So, this is where you hide your secret?" he asked.

She sighed, not in the mood to fight with him. She'd decided this when she'd taken his blood. She needed his trust and she'd do whatever she needed to. "Training my mind more like it. Feel free."

His eyes shot up to take her in, surprised.

"Go ahead," she pushed, "You're so sure I'm this horrible person. Go ahead and see what I was hiding when I didn't tell you my parentage."

Charlie frowned, wondering if this was a test. "Why?"

"Because Charles, you're so sure I'm this terrible person. And I need you to trust me if I expect you to work with me. So, please, look into the fucking pensieve and see what I've been hiding from everyone my entire life. Then we can move on and help Teddy."

Charlie nodded as she joined him. Together they delved into the past.

 **1978:**

Charlie watched as a young River stood in a dark hallway, holding her ears and shaking her head as her eyes stared, glazed over. Charlie walked over to her and looked up as a man with long wavy dark hair walked down the hall.

"Come back, my child," the man murmured.

"He'll destroy us all. Innocent blood shall spill. Dark blood will die," she breathed, in a voice that was clearly not hers.

The glazed over look disappeared and the bewildered child stared up at the man. "Daddy,my head hurts," she said quietly.

"I know, my sweet girl, be strong and it shall pass. But, tell no one of this power. Not even your mother. Hide this, River. People will use you for this power as they use me." he said, cupping her face in his hand.

"I'm confused, Daddy," she said quietly.

He nodded, "I know, my child. But, you will learn. Promise me you will hide this gift."

"I promise, Daddy," she breathed, not sure why she was promising, but knowing her father was scaring her.

 **Present:**

The memory faded into smoke and Charlie looked back at her.

"He was right," she explained, "Voldemort used him for his gifts."

She pulled a new memory to them.

 **1980:**

Charlie and River stood behind a slightly older River. She stared between a crack in the door. A young and beautiful Bellatrix stood with the Dark Lord and Charlie watched as the young girl covered her mouth as she watched her mother kiss the terrifying man before a large snake came toward her. Charlie gasped, but River held him back to watch.

Young River fell back, but quietly stared at the snake. The snake curled around her and nuzzled the young girl. The young River giggled, and pet the snake.

"Nagini," the Dark Lord called, causing the Young River to stop smiling and stare as the door opened to reveal the face of nightmares.

"River Esmeralda Lestrange," Bellatrix hissed, "How dare you, you spiteful child."

"Leave the child, Bellatrix," the Dark Lord breathed, "She was only curious. Nagini enjoys her. Let us join the others."

Bellatrix bowed, and Charlie watched the young River grimace.

"Of course, my lord," her mother cooed, before rounding on the young child.

Charlie's jaw clenched as the woman got close to her.

"You ruin everything, just like your father. Go," she hissed, "And stay out of the way."

 **Present:**

The memory faded once more and River chuckled bitterly, "Mother of the year."

She delved into another.

 **1980:**

She cried out as her mother invaded her mind again.

"FIGHT IT!" Bellatrix screeched, "They will come for us and then they will come for you! This is war, River! Fight it!"

The younger River sobbed as she fell to her knees. "I'm trying! I need a break!"

"You think those mudbloods will give you a break?" Bellatrix growled.

Charlie's fist balled, disgust boiling within him as he watched the abuse.

"Enough, Bella," Rodolphus barked, picking up his young daughter.

Young River buried her face into her father's neck. And Charlie watched as Bellatrix's face twisted in surprise as her husband spoke to her.

"If you harm my daughter's mind again I will string you up and display you like a chandelier," he breathed, his eyes taking on an unsteady glare.

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed. "Really?" she sneered, "Legilimens."

Young River's face came up to look at her mother then, her face blank.

Charlie gaped as Rodolphus placed the child on the floor, his wand at the ready, and snarled, "Crucio."

Bellatrix cried out and fell to the floor before laughing. "Look, Rodolphus! She kept me out! She'll be one of the strongest witches of her age. A child worthy of the Dark Lord's attentions."

She looked at River proudly, moving Rodolphus out of the way so she could cup young River's face. "A child from my loins worthy of our great lord."

Charlie watched, disgusted, as the crazy look in Rodolphus's eyes disappeared and he sheepishly looked at his wife.

 **Present:**

"That was disgusting," he breathed.

River shrugged, "It was life with Death Eaters."

"There's two more memories in there," she breathed, "I left out anything after we broke up."

 **1989:**

Charlie watched as River stood with Newt Scammander and a younger version of her great-grandfather.

"Why do I have to go?" she asked, annoyed, looking up at the two men.

"They're your parents, River," Credence chided.

"Barely," she muttered, walking into the prison.

Charlie grimaced, realizing this must have been right before they started dating. They followed the fifteen year old River as she walked into the room as the two Death Eaters, looking nothing like the parents she left behind sat before her.

"So beautiful," Rodolphus breathed, the insanity in his gaze, not diminishing.

Bellatrix sneered, "Finally come to visit your dear old mum and dad?"

The young girl's face went cold, almost as cold as Bellatrix's. "My dear old Mum and Dad? I'm pretty sure they abandoned me before I could actually care who they were. I'm here. What do you want?"

"We will die here," Rodolphus butted in, "My beautiful small daughter will never know how much light she brought to the madness."

River's gaze shot to her father and Charlie could see the uncomfortable gaze on her face as the younger witch moved in her chair, uncomfortably.

"He's mad," Bellatrix breathed, "Just like you'll be one day."

"Grandfather is dying," Rodolphus said, coming back to himself, "You will have to take over his care. The family vault is now yours. And when you need to enter it you'll find it inside the human who betrayed our family. In his grave."

"Why did I have to come here to hear this?" she said, moving uncomfortably.

"Because we wanted to see you," Bellatrix replied, watching her, "Blood is thicker than water."

"Which means its easier to drown in," the young River breathed, pushing the chair back and heading out. The memory shuddered and it brought them back to Hogwarts, young River's stricken gaze staring out.

Charlie recognized this scene, surprised to see it from a different point of view. He turned, knowing a younger version of himself would come from the door. The astronomy tower, the only place they could be alone.

"River?" he heard the younger him call as the door swung open.

Younger River turned and walked over to him, her lips landing against his. The younger version of himself pulled away and stared at her.

"Why did you do that?" he breathed.

"Because I like you, Charlie. You're good and kind. You're so brave and selfless. How couldn't I like you?" she whispered.

"I thought you liked Billy," he replied, his cheeks burning, "I really like you too, River."

She blushed and looked down.

"Want to...go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" he asked.

She nodded and he grinned, leaning over and kissing her again. "Good...Good."

 **Present:**

The memory faded and River stared at him sadly, "This next one will hurt you."

Charlie sighed, "Show me."

 **1993:**

Charlie took in the small apartment she he had shared with River and recognized the night as he saw the date. The snow outside was fierce and he waited for himself to walk through the door and the argument about him working so much to occur, but then realized the time. It was early in the morning. He'd been due back two days before, but he'd been pushed back to this day.

He jolted back into focus as he heard River's cries.

"Charlie!" she screamed, curled up on the small room's floor. Blood pooled around her as she gripped her stomach.

"The baby..." she sobbed, "No..."

 **Present:**

Charlie yanked himself away from the pensieve and ran to the trash bin, vomiting before his eyes turned up to her in accusation.

Her tired gaze took him in.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he breathed.

She hugged herself, "Because I'd been accustomed to protecting my emotions with lies. It was easier to hide it and wallow in my grief than admit our child was dead because of me."

"It wasn't your fault," he replied, his voice cracking.

She shook her head, "It doesn't matter, Charlie. But, now you know what I've hidden. Anything else wasn't on purpose."

He rubbed his face and looked at her, "I believe you."

She nodded, "Good. Now we can get to work."

"River...I never thought...The dragons weren't more important than..."

She raised her hand, stopping him. "Do you trust me?"

Charlie sighed, "I've always trusted you. It was the lies..."

"That's all I need," she replied, "Let's go open the book."


	8. The Book

Charlie couldn't keep his eyes off of her now that he knew everything he did. He didn't know how to act now that his anger had dissipated. She seemed cold, like she'd blocked the entire event out of her mind. It made him think back to when they'd dated and even before. He'd seen the look on her face countless times over. When she'd help their friends deal with a chaotic event, when she was fighting off bullies, when someone mocked her, when something traumatic happened. She was as cold as stone and just as supporting. Everyone had been able to ask for help, but he didn't remember her ever asking. Everyone had helped River because they wanted to, never because she asked.

How much had she done without them ever noticing?

Even now as she grabbed the old grimmoire and all of the items she needed to break the spell she didn't ask him for help. She was silent and methodical. Had he ever seen her cry?

River looked up, surprised to see Charlie watching her. She shifted uncomfortably and grabbed up Justice, putting her outside of the room.

"I'll see you in a bit, darling, this may be dangerous," she murmured.

"She looks just like Nemesis," he commented.

She looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah...she also has a similar temperament."

"It was a good find," he continued.

"Yes, thank you for finding her," she replied, before clearing her throat, "Let's get started."

River didn't like the way he watched her, as though she were stripped before his gaze, like he could see all of her.

"I need you to pour the blood over my hands," she said quietly.

Charlie walked over and stood across from her. She took a deep breath.

"Charlie, before we start I have to warn you, I don't know what happens when I open the grimmoire. The Lestranges were filled with madness. Brilliant witches, careful in their craft, but mad. We both could very well get hurt."

Charlie nodded resolutely, "I understand, River. I doubt anything will happen to you, you're a Lestrange. Just promise me you'll take care of whatever happens to me."

She nodded, "Of course I promise."

"Then let's go," he replied, opening up the first bottle. The smell hit him in the first bottle. Metal and sandalwood. He looked up at her, confused.

"The blood are potions. To open the book I need blood taken by force and the essence of each person. So, their scents. Sandalwood and hay for you, lavender for Andromeda, fresh pine for Draco with a bit of mint, and oranges for Creed." she murmured, looking far away.

"Oh," he said quietly as he watched her put her hands over the stone bowl. They were scarred, but soft, taken care of even as they calloused over from the work.

"Charlie?" she called.

He gave her a tight smile and began pouring the blood over them.

"Et aperuerit mihi januam capta est sanguis daretur," she said as she rubbed the blood all over her hands.

She took the blood and rubbed it all over the book. It soaked into the skin and it shuddered and moved until it freed. The book flipped opened, screaming as it did.

Air rushed out of the book and River screamed as she stared into the gaze of herself, but her eyes were red and the fingers reached out, choking her.

"Expelliarmus," Charlie called.

The creature screeched and reared back to grab at Charlie. He cried out as the banshee cut into his skin.

"Voleur! Voleur! Mort pour le voleur!" the creature screeched.

River looked wildly between them.

"Je suis un Lestrange! Mon sang est pur et ma prétention à la magie à moi! Par la folie, les secrets sont à moi!" she yelled.

The banshee turned toward her and dropped Charlie.

"Prouvez votre sang-pur," the creature demanded.

River cut into her arm, letting the blood drop into the hands of the creature. She screamed and hid back into the books pages. She hurried over to Charlie and checked his wounds before muttering a small healing charm.

"Are you okay?" she asked, as she checked the deeper cuts.

He took her hands and nodded, "Yeah, yeah. Thank you. River, I'm fine. If I can handle dragon burns I can handle a few swipes from a banshee."

She nodded as he smiled up at her.

"You opened the book," he murmured, looking up at it.

She gasped and rushed over, but stopped herself as she remembered the blood on both of them. Her excitement was too heavy and she bit her lip, falling back.

"Riv," he started, "the book will be there when we get back."

She nodded and looked at him, "Let's get cleaned up. Thank you, Charlie."

She unsealed the door and Justice sat there and hissed at the book before coming over to check on River.

River nuzzled the cat with her nose before looking at the door, "Gretchen!"

Gretchen appeared and smiled, "Mistress called for Gretchen? Oh my, Mistress is filthy. Do not touch anything or Gretchen will be cross. Come Mr. Weasley, I take you to bathe. Mistress shower in the Mistress Suite."

Charlie chuckled as River nodded intently. "Of course, Gretchen. Thank you."

Gretchen snapped her fingers and the doors leading to River's set of rooms opened wide.

River smiled tightly then headed off to clean the blood off herself. As she undressed and got into the shower, the blood dripping off her hand. She stared at it, remembering her father's bloodied hands the night before he was arrested.

He'd cupped her face, madness in his eyes, blood smearing onto her cheeks as he reminding her that he loved his moon-kissed daughter. She flinched at the memory and quickly scrubbed the blood away before focusing on the rest of her body, silencing her mind.

Climbing out she patted her hair, moving to walk into the bedroom, letting the air dry her.

She jumped as she took in Charlie, bent over her bed, pulling his underwear on. His red hair dripped down onto the duvet and she found her gaze moving from his wet hair, up to the fresh pink gashes from the banshee, finally settling on the ropes of muscles down his arms.

She quickly grabbed her bathrobe and threw it on as he took her in.

"What are you doing in here?" she demanded.

"Gretchen sent me in here to steal one of your bathrobes while she cleans my clothes," he replied, "She said your bathrobes were large and would definitely fit. She wasn't wrong. Why are they so big?"

"Because I like comfy oversized things," she explained, annoyed.

"Gretchen!" she yelled.

Gretchen popped her head into the room. "Mistress?"

"No one is allowed in my bedroom no matter the reason. Understood?"

Gretchen fidgeted with her fingers and nodded, "Yes, mistress. Apologies."

"It's okay. Thank you, Gretch."

"Demanding, aren't we?" he asked, amused.

She narrowed her eyes at him, but before she could answer Teddy tore through the room, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"RIVER!" he yelled happily, "I had so much fun with Uncle Harry!"

River melted, ignoring Charlie as she got down, eye level with her cousin, "Oh yeah? I'm so glad, sweetheart. How about you get cleaned up and you can tell me all about it after supper."

"Okay!" he yelled, before running off.

She chuckled lightly, climbing to her feet. "Gretchen should have your clothes ready soon, Charlie. I'll call you if I find anything in the book."

He nodded, "Right."

* * *

Draco watched her from the hallway as he sent Teddy up to bed. She'd barely looked up all night.

"Did you find anything?" he asked, walking into the room.

River looked up to him and shook her head. "No, but I'm barely through it and the entire thing is in French."

"He's getting sicker," he said quietly, "Astoria too."

She nodded, shutting the door. "Yeah, I know, love."

She rubbed her face and sighed. "If we don't find an answer he has three months. They both do."

"The prophecies will get worse," he said quietly.

"The first two were enough. So, either I die trying to save them or they die from me not." She looked up at him, "Promise me, Draco. Promise me if I die you'll take care of him."

He stared into the fire, "I promise."

"Would you make an unbreakable vow?" she whispered.

"Of course I would. I would die for Teddy," he replied, resolutely.

"You and I both."

Astoria stood in the hall, holding her handkerchief, smeared in blood as she listened. She'd been coming for her dose of medicine, but had been caught in the hall as they talked. She didn't mean to eavesdrop,but the information was something she needed to know.

"How does it feel to be in love with a dying woman?" she heard River ask.

Draco's sigh shook her to her core, "Like it's what I deserve. I've always been in love with women stronger then me, but completely unattainable. Hermoine Granger, a girl I called a mudblood and Astoria Greengrass, a witch I called weak and disappointing."

She bit her lip and sighed, of course he thought that.

"And now?" she heard.

"Now I know there's strength in other places. Being magically skilled or physically strong aren't the only ways to be," he replied.

"She's a strong woman," she replied.

"Yeah, bright and beautiful. And sweet and supportive. She takes care of others so well."

She took a deep breath and knocked on the side of the wall before entering the room.

"Teddy's in bed. But, I've had another noseblood, Riv," she said quietly.

River rose to her feet and came over to look. She nodded and walked to her office.

"Sweet and supportive, huh?" she said, as they waited.

Draco's cheeks turned pink and he nodded, "Don't worry, River will find a way to help you."

"Even if she doesn't I'm glad to have known you," she said quietly, "People come into your life and they teach you lessons. And you taught me a great one."

Before he could ask River was back, handing Astoria the potion.

"How's the search?" she asked.

River sighed, picking the book up, "Je prévaudrai."


	9. Three Weeks

**Three Weeks Later:**

Charlie watched her from the door. She looked adorable, her head resting on the desk, her curls spilled out wildly over the dark wood. Her pale limbs were hidden under the mass of curls.

"How long has she been there?" he said quietly, looking over at Malfoy, who stood down the hall, carrying Teddy in his arms.

"This morning? Since she fell asleep after I did at 1. To be honest, she's been knocked out there all week," Malfoy replied.

"She's so tired," Teddy said, worriedly.

"Nothing to worry about, my little wizard," Malfoy teased, "She'll wake up soon. But, right now, I have to get to the ministry before I'm late for work and we have to get you and Astoria to St. Mungos."

"St. Mungos?" Charlie questioned.

He nodded, "Every few weeks he and Astoria get check ups to see how the curses are doing."

Draco placed Teddy on the floor, "Go get, Ree, Teddy."

Teddy nodded running down the hall. Charlie eyed him. "You're different than I anticipated."

Draco smirked, "You're exactly what I expected."

"Huh?" he asked.

"There's a defining difference between when we end up in Slytherin and when we end up in Gryffindor. You all think you're right all the bloody time. Your rigid in your thinking. Your brothers and friends told you I'm a monster and an opportunist, and I am, but that's not all I am. But, I've watched you since you came around the first time. I observed Rivie's response to you. She doesn't trust easily and she made it clear she fucked up. So, if she sought you out even after messing up then you can't be so bad."

He nodded "Well, we're not all rigid in our thinking. I can tell when I'm wrong."

River stirred slightly and the two looked over at her.

Charlie chuckled, "She used to do that all the time. She'd study in the Gryffindor common room until 2 in the morning and I'd carry her up to the dormitories and tuck her into my bed."

"She's so bloody stubborn. Can you put her in bed?" Draco asked, "I have a meeting this morning with Shacklebolt."

Charlie nodded, "Yeah, I'll wait around until she gets up."

Draco pleased with his answer headed toward the door, "See you later, Weasley."

Charlie waited until he heard the door shut behind the three before walking into the office and gently lifting her. She jolted awake, her eyes wide with fear.

"Go back to sleep," he murmured.

She shook her head and gently pushed him away. "I'm okay. Please, put me down. We can get started."

He frowned, always so stubborn. He knew that the only way to move forward was to put her down. He placed her down and she moved forward, the world swam around her and her knees buckled. He reached out, silently supporting her. She yanked away, but swayed again, her exhaustion pulling her down.

He sighed and gently supported her, barely touching her. His voice was quiet as he tightened his grip on her waist, slightly. "Can you please, for once, stop being so stubborn and let me help you?"

Her throat tightened at the pleading tone in his voice. Her eyes burned and she stared at the floor.

"Rivie," he murmured, "You need to rest. When was the last time you slept?"

A barely there pink surfaced on her cheeks and he knew his answer. She hadn't if she could help it. He sighed.

"You're still just as careless as you've always been. You can't save the world if you're not taking care of yourself."

She glared at him then. "It doesn't matter if I drop dead. It only matters if Teddy lives."

"Teddy can't live if you die, River," he said, matter-of-fact.

He caught the beginning of the fight and sighed. "Let's get some rest, okay?"

The fight left her and she nodded, shyly, reaching out to him, "Sadly, I don't think I can make it up the stairs."

He nodded and lifted her up, carrying her. She nodded, in and out of fretful sleep, almost completely knocking out as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Malfoy squirmed slightly as Shacklebolt led the way, but he kept what he was thinking off his face. To the world he looked like another ministry worker coming back from a vacation without a care in the world. But, inside he was burning with information.

Shacklebolt shut the door and Malfoy sat down.

"I'm surprised to see you, Malfoy. I expected Blake," he said, taking a sip of his tea.

Malfoy nodded, "Yeah, well, I'm her little grunt boy now and she's indisposed so you got me."

"I thought you were fine to be left out of the aftermath of the war."

Malfoy snorted, "You've met River Blake. Do you really think she'd let me stay in her home not working without helping her in one of her many crusades? If she wasn't so ruthless I'd rightfully say she should've been in Gryffindor."

Shacklebolt laughed at that. "I'm sure Slytherin is exactly where she belonged. I've seen that girl charm her way through more dangerous situation than I care to admit."

"Shall we get started then?" Malfoy started, "I need to make sure I get back before I have to pick up Teddy."

"We're just waiting for our Auror liaison." he replied.

Malfoy grimaced. Great. Potter.

The door opened and his jaw dropped as his eyes met the chocolate gaze of Hermione Granger.

"Your the liaison?" he demanded.

"Your River's spy?"

* * *

Nightmares plagued her as she slept. They'd always been bad. She very rarely got a good night sleep, but it seemed her lack of control had given her mental health a chance to run rampant. And she hadn't had the strength to brew a sleeping drought before bed. She whimpered and cried out.

And all of this was new to Charlie. He'd never seen her like this. It clawed at his heart and at his anxiety as she whimpered and cried out in her sleep. It hurt him to know he didn't know how to help her.

Tears slipped down her cheeks and he growled quietly in frustration. He walked over and wiped the tears and her hands came up as if searching for something. Pain filled him at the helpless gesture and he sat on the bed pulling her sleeping frame against him.

She slowly calmed down, burrowing against his chest, feeling safe for the first time in years.

* * *

"So, death eaters are meeting," Hermione stated again, "And the only way to find out why is to use Astoria?"

"Astoria's sickly," Draco replied, "They won't force her to take the dark mark. But, if she can be used to help find the two children from the curse they will. They know River's bloodline. They don't question her power and ability. But, they use Astoria to spy on us. Not that she really is, but they'll use her where they can."

"And River hasn't had anymore visions about the cursed child?" she demanded.

He shook his head, "No. This child, whoever it may be, isn't supposed to exist. Just like Teddy isn't supposed to exist. It's hard for her to see the child because of that fact."

"Time can be altered," Hermoine whispered.

"Yeah, you weren't the only one in school who needed a time-turner, Granger," he replied, rolling his eyes.

She glared at him, but her gaze softened. She knew he was trying. She couldn't fault him that. "Can we meet next week?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I got Shacklebolt to give me my job back so it won't be odd if we're seen with each other."

She smiled, "Good. Well, Malfoy, if anything else..."

"I'll come tell you right away." he finished.

She nodded, satisfied. She started to walk away, but stopped, turning to look at him.

"Why change the way you think now? Why help us?" she asked.

He looked into her eyes, thinking of sarcastic replies, but he could tell she was genuinely curious. The last time they'd had this chance and he'd started to bear his soul stupid Weasley interrupted and in his childish rage ruined all progress. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He finally got a chance to talk to her without her judging him. Could he just be honest for once?

He licked his lips before replying, making sure to avert his gaze to a spot directly behind her so he didn't have to be vulnerable.

"I started changing my mind in school and you know that. Kind of. Being a Death Eater gives you a different perspective on the human psyche. It gives the people with hatred inside them an organized outlet. Voldemort is gone, but they're still looking for something, anything to cause chaos. And if I can help eradicate them and make it harder for them and make this place better for Teddy, then that's what I want to do. My parents barely protected me, but I'm going to protect Teddy." he finished, knowing he didn't sound eloquent, but there it was.

Hermione looked at him, surprised by his words. She nodded slowly.

"If we're going to be partners in this then I have to trust you, Malfoy. And that's not going to be easy."

"You don't have to trust me," he replied, "We have a common enemy. And the enemy of my enemy is my friend. This is a transaction of needs. Don't worry, Granger. I won't betray you because the Death Eaters have nothing for me."

He stuck his hands in his pockets and headed down the hall.

* * *

River groaned quietly, her limbs relaxed as she slowly pushed herself up. But, she stopped as she noted that her hands weren't sinking into her mattress, they were resting on firm flesh covered in fabric. She opened her eyes and looked up into Charlie's relaxed face.

She took the moment to take him in. His skin was hardened in places where the dragons had burned or scratched him. New scars peppered his skin. Light freckles adorned his cheeks and nose. His red locks were loose now and his lashes were a mix of gold and red. He looked like a hardened version of the boy she once knew. Her fingers moved up gently glided down his chin. His eyes flickered then, slowly opening as he took her in.

"Guess, I fell asleep," he murmured, his voice gruff from sleep.

She blushed, rising up off the bed. She tried taming her curls, but gave up quickly.

"I'm going to go see if Astoria and Draco are back," she explained, standing by the door.

Charlie nodded, "Yeah, I'm going to go into the study. Start going over your translations. See if I can find anything.

She nodded and headed out. Charlie sighed and pulled his hair back into a ponytail before walking out into the hall. It was well lit with enchanted candles. He chuckled to himself. It was just like River to keep the antiquity of her home. She'd always loved buildings and history. This was like a living monument to her. He walked down the halls, his curiosity pulled by the idea that River lived here and she was now a stranger to him.

He pulled open a door and frowned as he looked around it. It was filled with photos, urns, paintings, and on a large desk there sat an album.

He opened it, flicking through the pages. The photos in this book were theirs. He remembered taking most of them when they'd stolen an enchanted camera from his father's office.

He chuckled to himself as he noted that in most of the photos he was watching River. And she was making faces. He smiled as he found the picture he hadn't seen in years. River was cuddled up against him, their friends surrounding them. It had been such a simple time then. They'd been the strangest group of friends, but he never thought he'd be so far removed from all of them.

Why couldn't things have stayed the way they were?

* * *

River sat across from them with the file Hermione had left with Draco. She fingered through it and sighed.

"Have you read any of it?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No time. But, I think Astoria and I should head up to her family's home. It's closer to the other Death Eaters and we can start finding out what we can."

River nodded, playing with the old Lestrange ring on her finger.

"Astoria, I know this is a lot to ask of you, but can you pretend to be with Draco for the time being?"

Astoria nodded, "If you think it'll help."

River looked down at each of the prophecies. "I don't know if it will, but we need to do something."

"How's your head?" Draco asked.

"Bad," River replied, "These prophecies are coming fast and hard. It's almost as bad as when the war started. And the ones I'm missing aren't helping. There's so many gaps because they hit me and then fade."

She rose to her feet and headed toward the door, "Get ready and head out tomorrow. Fake the relationship, make the others believe it. And get whatever you can. I'll stay here and keep working on finding something to help Ree and Teddy. And trying to find my father. Be careful."

She headed out the door thinking about what she'd realized in the last three weeks. Something was coming. And they weren't nearly prepared.


	10. Revealing Pt 1

River moved through the corridors and frowned as she looked into her office and couldn't find Charlie.

She retraced her steps and came to one of the many studies that housed art and photography from the Lestrange family. She peered inside and smiled as she watched him turn the pages of her old album. She knew what he was looking at.

Images of her, Rowan and Penny studying in the library. Images of her, Jake, Bill and Charlie playing quidditch. Her the day she got her animagus license. Not to mention all of the intimate pictures between them. Them at parties with their friends. Friendly pictures of them sitting by the lake, enjoying the sun while they waved at Rowan behind the camera. Photos of them dancing at the last Yule ball. And then the photos she'd taken in secret. The candid shots of Charlie as he walked down the hall way or walked toward her. Candid shots of him studying where he looked brooding and distant. Images of their friends from a distance as she'd neared them. And then the images that made her blush. The photos they'd taken in their dorms and in other not so intimate areas of the school while they made love. The photos taken playfully in the nude. The photos he was currently blushing at.

"What are you doing in here, Weasley?" she asked, stepping into the room.

Charlie flinched and looked up, sheepishly. She smirked as the blush went right up to his ears. She started to walk over, cursing herself slightly as she knew her hips swayed. Charlie's gaze moved along her body before he shut the album with a snap.

The air hung heavy between them as he straightened.

"I forgot how talented you were with a camera," he said quietly.

She smiled, "Yes, well, I enjoy working with muggle cameras best. They're a little more of a challenge. I can capture any image I please with a magical one. But, the muggle technology makes it difficult to catch what I like. I have newer ones if you'd like to see them. But, right now we should probably get to the job at hand."

He nodded and walked toward her. She led the way back to her office and sat down. She pulled out the spell book and opened the file and all her notes.

"So, we need to talk about some things. And some of those things are secrets I've been keeping for the last three weeks," she announced.

His eyes narrowed and she rolled her eyes.

"It's in my blood not to tell people things until I have all the facts. So, please, bear with me. And let's not forget you've been known to keep your own secrets too, Weasley," she pointed out.

He conceded and she pulled out all her notes.

"So, we must first talk about my father," she murmured.

Charlie's eyes narrowed and he leaned toward her, what did her father have to do with anything?

"He broke out of Azkaban," she said quietly, "Aurors were here last week to tell me."

Charlie's eyes grew wide. "Has he come here?"

She shook her head, "No, but I had some visions and prophecies the last few weeks. They're leading to something. And I think they want Teddy."

"Why do you think that?" he asked.

She pulled out a scrawled piece of paper and handed it to him. He could barely read it, but could recognize the handwriting from all the scrawled notes in their old flat.

 _When fear strikes a cord he will be reborn. The blood of a cursed innocent meet the remains of a pureblood long lost there we will meet the cursed child. When Madness is filled with the seed of Darkness there the child will thrive._

His eyes came up and looked up at her, but before Charlie could say anything Draco's head popped into the room.

"Hey, I'm going to go see my mum. I'm going to ask her for Grandmother Black's ring so it's more authentic," he announced.

"Grandmother's ring?" she asked, raising a brow, "You know your mother won't like that."

"She'd be more pissed off if I asked for Mermere Malfoy's," he shrugged, "And better to ask for Grandmother's since Mother always wears Mermere's."

She nodded, "Very true. My mother wasn't ever too keen on giving up Grandmere's jewelry. And my grandmother was a blood-traitor."

He shrugged, "I should be back soon. Anything I should tell her while I'm there?"

"That we'll see her and your father at my Samhain party," she announced, a small smirk playing on her lips, "I'm inviting all the Pure-Blood families. And we'll have a hunt for a powerful potion I've brewed especially for the occasion: Angel's Trumpet."

Draco raised a brow and started at her, "Are you mad, cousin? A potion that brings the dead to life for a day? I'm sure you'll have them killing each other during the games."

"That's what I fully intend, Draco," she replied, like he was slow.

He rolled his eyes slowly, "Oh, really, River? I didn't know you could be so awfully daft."

"Sometimes, Draco, we should just watch our proverbial world burn. Plus, seeing Uncle Lucius's face when he sees us will give me great pleasure," she replied, her smirk growing wilder, "And you know more than I that if you want information from your peers you drop in something they aren't expecting."

"And how are you going to get some of the more wary to come?" he demanded.

"I've been named 'Lady' of the Lestrange family, Malfoy. The strongest of them all. They'll come for the pure fascination."

"Oh right, you bint," he drawled, "And, how will you get any information with Dragon-Weasley there? His looks aren't quite that easy to hide." he asked, motioning toward Charlie.

"Waltzing in with him," she replied, her smirk growing. Charlie realized that part of him was aroused by the fact that she looked so self-assured and mischievous.

"Oh, that's quite a smashing idea!" Draco teased, the smirk growing, knowing that some of this was a well-thought out plan, while some was her making it up as she went along.

"Oh, it will be quite smashing indeed, Draco," she replied, a dark glint in her eyes that he mirrored.

Charlie watched the two of them. They sounded like siblings and also like Slytherins. He'd remembered when they were growing up, watching wild and bold River do crazy acts and wondering why she'd been placed in Slytherin. But, then she'd do something or say something and he'd remember how ambitious she was, how calculating, how decidedly ruthless. And this scene was hauntingly close to when he'd watched her systematically take down Emily Tyler in fifth year after she'd bullied Tonks.

He realized that these people were ambitious and cowardly, but when it came to things they cared about they could be lethal. There was a reason they'd called their common room the snake pit.

Draco threw his head back and laughed, "Seriously? A Weasley at a pureblood function?"

"I know, it's quite a scandalous thing, but with the right clothing and a masquerade ball, I don't see why it would be so difficult." she teased.

Draco laughed, finally understanding, "Of course. That makes it all better then. No one will believe the Lestrange heir would drop so low to return to a Weasley."

Draco watched the tick in Charlie's cheek before he kissed his cousin's cheek.

"I'll see you in a bit," he murmured in her ear, "And all of this is for naught if Weasley doesn't agree so stop pissing him off."

She gave him an innocent look as he pulled away and he rolled his eyes, telling her that he knew she knew exactly what she was doing. Flirting and teasing Charlie wasn't wise. Not with so much on the line. She sobered up and waved.

The door shut and Charlie turned on her.

"Okay, so, what is all this about a party?" he demanded, he needed to control over something. River had too much control over what was going on and not knowing what she was planning was angering him. He was following orders, blindly. And she could easily have been leading him to his death. His complicity in all of this pissed him off. He _wanted_ to help Teddy, but he also wanted to stop obeying the beguiling witch before him without question.

"We need information, Charlie. Lots of it. This has become way more than just about saving Teddy. Something worse is coming. And we need to be prepared."

His face turned red and he glared at her. "What's coming, River? Why are you hiding all these things from me? I SHOULD KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE PLANNING AND WHY THE FUCK ALL OF THIS IS HAPPENING!"

River flinched as his voice rose, but quickly hid what she was feeling behind an indifferent mask. She rose to her feet and glared, "Shut up, Weasley. You're going to have Teddy running in here any moment wondering what the bloody hell you're screaming about."

"Damn it, Lestrange," he growled through gritted teeth, gripping her shoulders, "If you weren't such a conniving bitch I wouldn't have to get so angry! We've been here for twenty minutes and you've dropped a million plans in my lap and no other information! I can't blindly follow you without knowing what is happening! You're so annoyingly coy and ridiculous. We're not children anymore! You can't just snap your fingers and expect me to do your bidding like I'm one of your Slytherin cronies! You can't just keep me out and be this mysterious creature in someone's dream. You can't keep me at an arm's length anymore, River! I'm _just_ as good as you are. I'm _just_ as able. Stop treating me like a dirty slug not worth the time of the all-powerful, pureblood Slytherin Princess!"

She looked at him then. He'd finally said it. She knew he'd thought it so many times over when they were children. He'd hated the way most of Slytherin fawned over her. He had hated how smart and quick she was. How terribly _perfect_ she'd seemed. She always knew she'd made Charlie feel inadequate. It was why he hadn't told her about Beatrice Haywood. It was why she'd broken up with him seventh year without telling him why. He'd always been so consumed by her abilities, resenting her, that he missed all of her flaws. He'd misconstrued every inability to be a normal functioning girl as her refusing to acknowledge his equality to her.

He felt her muscles tense under his hands and her grey eyes shimmered like molten silver as she gripped his hands and yanked them away gingerly playing with the tips.

"Thank you for finally saying it," she said quietly, "Does it feel as good as I'm assuming it does to finally tell me how adequately you resent that I am not a silly muggle-born Gryffindor who is simply adequate in all areas? Or should I say, a silly half-blood Hufflepuff with a sweet disposition."

He swallowed hard and just stared at her. She'd known about that for that long?

"I didn't..." he started, but stopped himself. She _had_ made him feel inadequate. But, it wasn't her that he resented. It was the fact that she never _needed_ him. If not her equal then what good was he? What good was he to her if she never once needed his support? It frustrated him to no ends. He _hated_ being helpless and useless to the ones he loved.

River watched him now, curiously. Her head tipped up and to the side, those damned curls falling seductively. He almost groaned at the gesture. He'd seen it so many times before. Not to mention those pictures he'd found were still messing with his head. All he could think about was the passionate minx in front of him, her head thrown back in ecstasy before cuddling with her.

"Be patient, Weasley," she murmured, "I'm going to tell you everything. Everything I know, everything I plan, and everything you'll be ready for. You're the only one I trust to keep up with me."

He sat down and waited, not looking as she glided back to her seat. "Let's begin..."

* * *

 **A/N:** Wow, it's been a long time since I've done and Author's note, but here it is. I don't actually know if anyone's actually reading this story, but if you are I know it seems a little confusing right now. And thank you for sticking with it.

See, this is probably the hardest project I've ever done for myself. I've always loved the Harry Potter books and if you've read my stuff before I like to do things as a continuation or a "re-do" yet mostly keep the world intact. HP is the hardest for me though, but I don't know why. I've tried several times to write something in this world and each time I've hated it. I've tried with the new generation and the previous and with what we were originally given, but everything always felt _wrong._ But, this is the first time I've found a group of characters that have cultivated and expanded in my mind to build this story. And that is where my problem lived. I had an idea and I committed it to paper. But, as I continued the story wouldn't pour free until last week. And now I think I've found the plot line I'm supposed to write. And I hope you'll give me the next few chapters to fix up any confusion.


	11. Revealing Pt 2

**_1991_**

Narcissa stood beside River. When she'd watched the girl head down the hall she'd sworn for a second she was Bellatrix. Then she'd smiled and she swore she was looking at Andromeda. But, it was the eyes. The silver eyes that shook her down. She suspected this is what a daughter would've looked like if she'd been able to get pregnant again.

"Thank you for coming," Narcissa had said, keeping a cool and regal tone to her voice.

River smiled, beautifully. And then she once again saw Andromeda, but when she spoke it was pure Bella.

"Of course, when the noble house of Black beacons you come," she smirked, "But, what is it you want from me, Narcissa."

"Cissy..." she breathed, breaking the facade for the first time, "Aunt Cissy, please."

River's eyes softened and she once again felt the odd feeling that she was looking at both of her older sisters before they were ruined by the war. And for a moment Narcissa ached for what her family could have been.

"It's been a long time since I've called you that," she said quietly, staring out of the big house, looking out at small Draco in the garden, knowing in a few days he'd be on his way to Hogwarts to start his first year.

"A long time since we'd all been together," Narcissa remarked, "I wonder how different things would have been if the three of us hadn't fallen on such separate sides of the war."

River patted her arm, the elegant hands so calloused like Bella's. So trained to do hard work. But, the gesture so loving.

"He's become so beautiful," she remarked.

"Would you care to meet him once again?" she asked.

River smirked, "Aunt Cissy, Draco is a Malfoy. We all know how the Malfoy men can be."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Narcissa grimaced, "You have Rodulphus's gift, correct?"

River didn't deny or confirm it, instead she watched Draco. "He's not as weak as Lucius, Aunt Cissy. What you put into Draco he will take and mold into what he will learn for himself. But, he'll always have that weakness we all have as Black children. We all aspire to make the people who don't deserve us proud. You don't need a prophecy to know what will happen."

There was a haunting to her voice, the only thing breaking the facade of a cold-hearted witch. She turned to Narcissa then, and she could tell that there was something else, a knowing, that influenced her words.

"I'll keep an eye on him. I'll worry when he needs me to. But, I will tell you this, Lucius will ruin your son, especially if he's trying what James tried. Bringing the Dark Lord back will not end well for us. You both will ruin him and be unable to stop. Just like Bellatrix and Rudolphus ruined me. And when Draco is ruined and he realizes there is more strength in his hand than in all of you combine it will be too late. You'll ruin his strength and his ability to love because he will always question his loyalty to a man who does not deserve it, he will always be afraid of his power for good. Just as you know that the man you've given your heart to is not worthy of such a promising witch so will your son learn that he's given his loyalty to a coward." she said coldly, but Narcissa knew the truth of her words. For all the love she bore for him, Lucius was a coward who's ambitions outweighed his love.

"Draco won't come out of this unscathed," she whispered.

"Not with what is to come, no," River agreed, "But, I'm a seventeen year old girl with a silly drive to be a dragon tamer. What do I know of dark lords and a war to come? What do any of us know about traitors in the dark?"

She gave her a knowing look and Narcissa sighed, "You're wiser than Bellatrix."

River shrugged, "No, I was just the first Black child to be scathed by a war."

"And you would put yourself in danger for a second?" Narcissa asked, "Not that it will come to that."

"You've heard the rumors," River replied, "The Potter boy will start school any day now. And I remember the prophecies. Mother and Father were practically worshiping what was to come. Do you?"

Narcissa watched the girl leave. Knowing that in some way she was looking at what she and her sisters could have been if they'd had better parents.

* * *

 _ **2002**_

River stared out of her window, amused as she watched Teddy and Draco. They'd just moved here, the new Lestrange manor. And the two lovable idiots fell into it happily. But, that didn't stop her from worrying.

She turned to the fireplace and smirked as Narcissa Malfoy walked through. She wouldn't meet the young witch's eye as she bowed her head slightly, "Lady Lestrange."

"Aunt Cissy, I really doubt that is necessary, especially when I haven't officially taken the title," River said lightly. She rose to her feet and kissed her aunt's cheek and Narcissa couldn't help, but wonder if this is what Bellatrix would have looked like without her time in Azkaban. It made her feel like she was in an alternate universe.

"What brings you here?" River pushed, taking her seat.

She paused, struggling to form her words. "Draco..."

"Is an exceptional wizard," River finished, her gaze going out the window, "No thanks to you."

Narcissa squirmed, "I didn't expect Lucius to force him..."

"Don't lie to me," River called, "It's unbecoming of us as Black women, Aunt Cissy. You knew. It was why you asked Severus to make that unbreakable vow."

Narcissa looked at her, surprised. River's eyes seemed to pierce into her and Narcissa realized she wasn't going to be able to use the woman in front of her. No, this woman was like her, a fierce mother. But, unlike her she had a sense of bravery and no will to live. She was strong. She was nothing like the women who come before her. She would protect Draco and the young half-blood far better than she could have ever protected her own son.

"Is he okay?" she asked, rising her head with pride.

River took her in, "He will be, no thanks to you. He had so much potential to be the brightest wizard of his age. And now, he's only just finding who he is."

Narcissa looked away so the young woman missed the shame there. "Keep your promise."

"I will. I always will."

* * *

 **The Malfoy Manor (Present)**

Draco stepped through the floo fireplace, helping Astoria as she tripped over her own feet.

"Are you okay?" he murmured.

She looked up at him, and he saw the flash of fear before it dissipated. She nodded firmly.

"I'm fine," she whispered, "I have to be. For River. And for Teddy."

He nodded, "Right. You're still good on the plan?"

She smirked, "Malfoy, do you really think I'd forget?"

"Draco?" Narcissa called, her face filled with wonder as she entered the room, "I..."

She stopped and placed her fingers on her lips at a loss for words. It wasn't very often Draco could read his mother's face so plainly. He walked over and hugged her, kissing her cheek, before murmuring, "I've missed you too, Mother."

She smiled up at him before the mask of decorum covered her face. "And who is this, Draco?"

"Mother, this is Astoria Greengrass, my fiancee," he announced.

Astoria's heart soared, hearing him say that even though she knew he was saying it to put their plot into motion. But, part of her wanted all of this to be real.

Narcissa's brows shot up, but she quickly hid that with a charming smile. "Well, how wonderful, Draco. Welcome to our home, Astoria. Please, let us go down for a cup of tea."

* * *

Thirty-minutes later Narcissa and Astoria were lost in a sweet conversation. Draco sat back in his seat, amused. He could almost pretend this was all real. He could almost wish this was the real way his life would have gone. He would have loved to bring a woman worth his mother's cunning and charm. And if he were honest, in another world, in another time it wouldn't have been Astoria. It would have been a ridiculous muggle-born witch who argued with him. Someone challenging and worthy. But, it was still nice. And Astoria was absolutely perfect at handling his mother with her beauty and grace and absolute openness.

But, the peace of the moment fell away as the door opened. Lucius Malfoy walked in, his eyes taking in the small scene. Draco met his father's eye levelly.

"Father," he greeted, his voice cold and his mask hardened. Astoria's hand came forward, intertwining their fingers and he squeezed gently. He was thankful she was there to keep him grounded.

"What brings this visit?" Lucius called, his voice just as cold.

"Actually, I came to ask Mother for Grandmother Black's engagement ring. I've asked Astoria to marry me," Draco announced.

Narcissa was taken aback, but she hid it quickly while Lucius looked on, impressed.

"A good pureblood family, the Greengrass family, Draco. I'm...pleasantly surprised."

Astoria squeezed his hand as he saw the twitch in Draco's cheek. He gave a stoic nod and smiled at his mother.

"Mother?" he called.

"The Black ring?" Narcissa asked, unsure, "I expected Lady Lestrange to want my mother's ring. Why not Grandmere's?"

Lucius made a choking sound in his throat and Draco glared at his father. Astoria was lost for a second as she noted how similar the two Malfoys were. But, there was a strength in the way Draco stood, a confidence that didn't need to be acknowledged to carry its own weight. An angry drive that that she knew made him a better wizard than his father, a better man.

Astoria gave her a wry smile, stepping between the wizards. "Do you expect my mistress to marry? Lady Lestrange has enough on her plate. She actually was very happy to remind Draco of Lady Black's ring. She didn't want to separate you from your own wedding ring, Mistress Malfoy."

Draco shot her a thankful look, taking her hand and kissing it. Astoria blushed and smiled up at him. It took him a moment to recover from the tenderness and cleverness in her.

Narcissa smiled and accio'ed the ring into her hand. She handed it to Draco. Draco smiled and took the ring and Astoria handed him her hand. She shook slightly as she watched him slide the beautiful onyx and black titanium ring. He kissed her hand and smiled down at her.

"Thank you, mother," he said, smiling at her.

Narcissa smiled, "It looks beautiful on your hand, Astoria. Welcome to our family."

Lucius nodded, "Yes, thankfully Draco has some sense."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Oh, before I forget, Lady Lestrange has asked me to invite the both of you to a Samhain ball at the Lestrange Manor. She expects to see you both there."

Lucius's eyes went wind and he twitched. "Lady Lestrange is..."

"Expecting all the purebloods to come to her ball. She's quite excited to finally take her place as the head of her own family."

Narcissa nodded, a polite smile on her lips. "Of course. What an exciting invitation. Lucius and I will look forward to it."

Draco smiles, "Of course. I'll see you both soon."

* * *

 **Lestrange Manor**

Charlie gaped at her. "River, are you mad?"

She smirked and looked away, "Probably. But, that doesn't stop what I've told you."

Charlie sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "This is madness."

She shrugged, "So you've said."

He sighed and looked up at her. "So, let's get this straight. You've been having visions? Prophecies? Fuck...And they're dangerous. And the Order still exists? But, not really? And you've been getting information from Astoria? And Teddy's blood is strong? But, he's still cursed? I just..."

River rolled her eyes, "Focus, let's simplify it. Yes? I've been having prophecies the last few months of something coming. There have been a few of us from the Order who have kept in contact keeping an eye on the purebloods. I report to Hermione and Shacklebolt. There are more of us. It isn't important right now. When I had the last few prophecies and heard of known Death Eaters meeting I approached Hermione. And then I went back to my prophecies. Something is coming. It has to do with Teddy and his ability, and the stupid curse my mother placed on him. And we are going to find out what it is."

"With this ball?"

"The ball is the first of many cogs to get the wheel to move. Something is coming, Charlie. And we must be ready."

Charlie nodded. He'd be ready. But, at what cost?


	12. Samhain Ball Pt1

**1997**

River curled in bed with the Death Eater turned spy. Her relationship was Severus was ill-fated, but they both needed the comfort deep into the night. She pulled herself out of the bed, not fooling herself in the slightest that cuddling meant anything except needing a body to hold.

She dressed quickly and headed to the door. Wormtail's eyes took her in and she glared.

"Is there something you need?" she hissed.

The man yelped and hurried away. She rolled her eyes. She and Severus had built this false narrative with the Death Eaters making it easy for her to come and go with Order correspondences. But, that didn't mean she liked the empty feeling being a double agent gave her. She walked through the doors and apparated. She moved through the doors of a Scottish pub and walked into a cabinet. She tapped her wand against the wall and headed up the stairs into the expansive flat she'd modified when she'd bought it.

She couldn't apparate into her home and the only way in and out was through the floo fireplace so she always had apt time to get away. She opened a bottle of wine, pouring as she grabbed a book. She curled up on the sofa, drinking her wine, trying to get lost in the story . She needed one moment of calm in the chaos.

A bang of green smoke pulled her from her reverie. She pulled her wand and stood, dropping the glass and book on the floor. Two soaked bodies dropped through the entrance and she lunged forward, but a familiar voice croaked to her.

"Rivie, we need help," Theo Nott coughed, looking up at her. She frowned, taking in him and the blonde haired boy with him. Draco? Worry filled her as noted the way his expression was turned in pain.

"Get him onto the sofa," she commanded, "Then go into the cabinet and bring me the Murtlap Essence."

She waved her wand, the silent spell on her lips drying the two teenagers. Theo placed Draco down and the blonde boy doubled over, gripping his left arm. She grimaced, knowing what he was covering. She forced his face up to look at her, "Show me, cousin."

He moved his hand away from the mark and River gasped as it looked up at her, red and violent, like an infected tattoo or piercing. His body was rejecting the mark.

"When did it get this bad?" she demanded, knowing he'd taken the mark over a month ago.

He groaned in pain and she muttered, "Eliminata."

Some relief filled him as he relaxed back, his eyes beginning to clear.

"How long, Draco?" she demanded, keeping her voice soft.

"Since I got it," he muttered.

She reached back as Theo came forward, holding the potion out to her. She turned and smiled up at him, caressing his cheek.

"Thank you, love. You've done well. Report back." she murmured.

Draco glared after Theo and River rolled her eyes.

"Leave him, he's been keeping an eye on you and trying to help," she commanded as she put the salve onto his arm. He hissed in pain and she sighed, petting his hair.

"I don't need help," he growled.

River fixed her piercing gaze on him. "Oh, is that right? Not even with your foolish new thoughts? Come now, cousin, you may lie to your friends, but I was you once. Living up to our family's legacy isn't really what it's all cracked up to be, is it? I gave up my ability to trust. What did you give up to become this?"

The tips of his ears turned red and he looked away, rightfully shamed.

She ran her fingers through her hair and looked down at the mark.

"It'll keep festering," she murmured, "You'll have to keep taking care of it. A mark, a spell, like this can only take hold if you're truly loyal. When did you stop fearing death?"

He looked at her, regret deep in his eyes, "All I wanted to do was make him proud. But, now I have to keep my mum safe. No matter what. Whatever happens to me...she can't suffer like...like the Longbottom woman."

She looked at him sadly, knowing he hadn't liked seeing that particular memory. She rested her forehead against his, "I'm here, cousin. And Theo's here. We'll always be here. You aren't alone."

* * *

 **Lestrange Manor**

 **Samhain Night**

Hermione stared out of the window, her nerves strong as Draco watched her from across the room. Her distraction gave him a chance to take her in. She was in a beautiful deep red gown with a black cloak dropping around her. Her hair was pulled back with a lot of potions. The dress was flattering and tight and he couldn't help staring at her. She looked incredible. But, in a few minutes it wouldn't matter. She would drink the polyjuice potion that would turn her into Astoria.

He frowned as he thought about the bedridden woman who'd gotten sick, days before. He hoped she was okay. She'd been mostly asleep for two days. He sighed and looked out of the window, coming up beside her.

Hermoine tensed slightly looking over at Malfoy. He looked so handsome, even more so than when they were children. He'd always been good-looking, but now it had matured. She had to admit it was making it hard to think straight. He had been charming and kind the entire time she'd been there and she had to wonder how their lives would have been different if Draco hadn't been a little monster.

"Is Astoria okay?" she asked.

He looked down and her breath caught as his piercing eyes took her in. They were beautiful when he wasn't filled with disdain.

"She will be, Granger," he replied, none of the old malice in his voice, "Thank you for taking her place tonight."

She smiled, "Of course, Malfoy."

"You're going to have to stop that once we get downstairs," Charlie called as he walked in.

Draco smirked. Charlie actually looked really good in his transfigured dress robes.

"Charlie! You look incredible!" she cried out.

His cheeks went red and he waved to the both of them. "Same to you. Money does that. But, that's besides the point. You two - It's Draco and Ree. And don't forget to respond to someone calling you Stori."

Hermione nodded, "Of course. And how do I know the difference between family heads and normal family members?"

"Family heads will be old people," Draco replied, "The Lady and Lords of their respective families won't talk much. And will refrain from leaving their tables."

"Except River," Charlie inserted, "Remember, she won her place as 'Lady Lestrange' by beating her mother in a duel before she died."

Hermione looked at him, shocked. Draco grimaced and nodded, rubbing his hand against his chin.

"Yeah, well..." he started, "She had to prove she wasn't against the Death Eaters even if she wouldn't join them."

The door opened and River stepped through, taking them in. "So serious. What did I miss?"

Charlie couldn't speak as he took her in. The royal blue gown flowed down around her with a chiffon cape engulfing her. Her hair was clipped back but still down, coming around her in controlled ringlets instead of her wild curls. The Lestrange coat of arms hung on a choker on her neck. She looked beautiful and regal.

Draco cleared his throat, "Is Teddy gone?"

River nodded, pulling a flask from a small pocket in the folds of her gown, handing it to Hermione. "It will last three hours. I didn't have enough time."

Hermione smiled, taking it. "No, this should be perfect."

River smiled, "It wouldn't be necessary if your features weren't so distinct."

Draco chuckled and gently tugged on a curl that had sprung free. Hermione blushed and took a long drink from the flask, grimacing. Polyjuice potion was never really any good. Draco watched as she turned into his betrothed, fixing her up to perfect it. He placed the mask on her face and chuckled.

"Perfect, Granger," he murmured.

River looked at Draco intensely, "Make sure you keep her from talking about anything Purebloods would bulk at. No talk of House elf freedom and the like. And feed her any information she'll need."

He gave a sharp nod before putting on his own mask. Hermione was amused to see it was fashioned into the face of a ferret. But, he hadn't shown her that her own was in that of an owl. Draco took Hermione's hand and she balked at the gesture before remembering she was supposed to be his sickly fiancee. She leaned against him and he led them away, down into the grand ballroom of the Lestrange home. She gasped in awe, looking around at the floating candles and Jack-O-Lanterns. She gaped at the way the candle-light played off all the precious stones in the room.

Malfoy leaned down his lips on her ear and she shivered as a chuckle ran through him. "Tone it down, Granger, Astoria is a decorator by trade. She designed this entire room's decor for the evening and she wouldn't be awed by it, she'd be smugly impressed with her own work."

Hermione looked up at him, remembering that once again she was Astoria Greengrass. But, being Astoria meant she was taller than normal and that left way less space between her and Malfoy. She could see the specks of green that adorned his eyes. He pressed his lips to her forehead and whispered, "Astoria's parents have caught sight of us. Be ready."

* * *

River's heels brought her height right to below Charlie's and she looked up into his dark blue eyes as she tied the lion mask on his face. She backed away, smiling at her handiwork.

"You wouldn't know you're from a family of blood-traitors, Weasley," she teased.

Charlie chuckled, "Good to know I can clean up enough to be around a room full of bigots and Death Eaters."

She laughed and Charlie took her in before she put on her own mask, a wolf. She reached forward and took his hand firmly in hers.

"Come along, Prewett," she remarked.

Charlie had taken on his mother's maiden name for this. It wouldn't be odd for a redhaired Prewett to be around. She led the way down and stood off to the side taking a deep breath. She hadn't been in a room with so many purebloods since the war. None of them knew the extent of her part in the Order.

"You okay?" Charlie murmured.

She nodded, "Yeah, just need a minute. You go in and find Hermione and Draco. Make sure they're both believable. I don't doubt they'll cause some confusion. I'll be in."

Charlie looked unsure, but conceded. He headed inside and River let out a harsh breath. She looked around her and eyed a large crow sitting on the sill of a window. She frowned, shifting under its intelligent gaze. The crow peered at her before flying away and she shuddered.

"Omens are everywhere, wouldn't you say?" Narcissa called from behind her.

River turned and eyed her, pulling off her mask, "Of course, Aunt Cissy. But, life is more than omens and tradition. I would hope you'd have learned that by now."

Narcissa kisses her cheek and smiled, "you look well."

"As well as can be expected," she responded, "I'm glad you could make it. Where's Uncle Lucius?"

"Inside, talking with some of his old friends. And Draco?"

"Inside with Astoria," she replied.

"How…are they happy?" She asked.

River smiled, "Exceptionally. They're relearning how to accept others together. It's quite charming."

River put her mask back on and took her aunt's hand, leading her back in. She looked around the ballroom, happy to see it so packed. This is what she wanted. As many purebloods in a room as possible, enjoying their night, dancing and drinking their fill. She took her time walking around and speaking to each person she could, keeping her ears open for any information she could gather until she felt a hand take hers. She turned and smiled up at Charlie, winking playfully.

"Enjoying your time, Prewett?" she teased, making sure anyone who looked at them would only see the playful witch and keep to themselves.

He leaned down and murmured, "I think we're going to have to go save Hermione. She seems out of her league. She's been pretending to feel ill most of the night."

River nodded and took his hand. Charlie took her lead and swung her into his arms, dancing through the floor as the music played. She let him lead over to where Draco stood with Hermione, dancing gently so no one would speak to them.

River stopped beside them, causing Draco to pull Hermione close and smile at her.

"Are you okay?" River asked.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, it's just...I didn't realize there was a lot more information to know. But, Draco's been really good about feeding me..."

Before she could finish River was engulfed by two set of arms. One was dark and rich and the other set a beautiful olive pair.

She giggled as she recognized the scent of Theo Nott and the strapping arms of Blaise Zabini.

"Zabini, look what we've found!" Nott playfully teased, looking down at her, "An illustrious Lady Lestrange!"

"Merlin, we've caught one, Nott! What are we going to do with her?" he said, suggestively.

River giggled, "Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini, this is quite inappropriate. What will my guest say?"

Theo looked at her suggestively, "That you're quite lucky. Blaise and I would be very attentive, not to mention we are quite attractive."

River snorted, "I doubt either of you could handle me."

"Which is why we both will take quite good care of you," Blaise teased, wiggling his brows at her.

She laughed, falling into an easy banter with the two, moving slightly away from them, but still close. Charlie's skin crawled watching the two purebloods with River. He twitched as he glared at Nott's hand resting on her lower back as they spoke, almost intimately. Felicity Rosier came toward them and smiled, playfully up at Blaise and Charlie slightly relaxed, but he missed Hermione moving over to his right side.

He almost jumped as he heard the unfamiliar voice, but looked back at her.

"You okay? Your hands are balled into fist," she murmured.

He gave her a tight smile and nodded, "Yeah, He-Ree. Thank you. You?"

She nodded, "Just a little confused by all of this."

The music stopped and they all turned to look at Draco's father standing in front of the band.

"I'm sure you will all enjoy joining me in congratulating Lady Lestrange in her title. Being the strongest witch in a pureblood family is no small feat."

The room erupted into applause and River walked forward to take her place before the room. Hermione frowned, leaning toward Charlie, "I thought these things were in the past?"

Charlie chuckled, murmuring, "We're nothing if not traditional. We will continue testing our strengths forever. River being named the head of her family by the level of power and talent she has makes her someone for the rest of the purebloods to pay attention to. We, most of us anyway, are obsessed with power and bloodlines. They'd all want to make a good match with her."

Hermione raised a brow.

"Yeah, we still have arranged marriages. Well, not arranged so much as encouraged strongly and bartered for." he educated, feeling amused that he was educating Hermione instead of the other way around.

Draco rested next to them, taking her hand as he noticed the gaze of the others as they spoke. "It's not something we want widely known, Granger. It's an archaic tradition."

Hermione nodded, but then focused on River who stood in front of them all.

"Thank you, Uncle Lucius," she called, "And welcome all to the Lestrange Manor. It is an honor to know that I have made my family proud. We should be proud of our blood and our strength for our families forged the path of magic. This is our sacred night and what a way to celebrate, with some many of you here. Our strength and our history binds us. When muggles burned us and their own at the stake we alone kept ourselves hidden and strong. May we outlive the darkness and live to come into the light."

Her three companions noted that she'd appealed to their ideals without calling them superior. She winked in their direction, smiling at them all.

"Please, drink and be merry! Happy Samhain!"

The room roared to life and she beamed, heading back to Charlie. She had two more hours to get all the information she could.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, I feel like there one or two more establishing chapters for me to fix my plot for myself. But, after that I think I'm going to spend a couple (or a few) chapters on River and Draco's life helping to raise Teddy and the dynamic they've created as cousins and parental figures. I want some ridiculous fluff!


	13. Samhain Ball Pt2

River was exhausted as she and Theo stood in her office. She sat on the edge of the desk and silenced the room. The party was still going on and she hadn't learned much of anything. But, Theo had a lot more to say.

"Granger and Draco were oddly endearing," he commented, looking up at the ceiling while petting Justice's head.

She rolled her eyes, "They were supposed to be. She is in Astoria's likeness all night."

"You and Weasley looked good as well," he teased.

She glared at him. "That's quite enough of that."

He laughed, "How bad has it been?"

"Incredibly difficult," she bit out.

"He was quite possessive all night. I wonder if it's just as difficult for him," he mused.

Theo had a way of noticing absolutely everything that occurred in a room. He was hyper aware and could read people and modify his personality to get what he wanted. It was a useful technique for the work they did. As double-agents they'd promised not to do it to each other, but it had been a long time since they'd seen each other and she knew this was his punishment.

"I don't really care for petty and arrogant Theodore Nott," she replied, playfully eyeing him.

"I have to be able to get back at you somehow," he played along, winking at her, "You gave Snape a chance, but not me."

"Because Severus knew what we had wasn't real. It was a warm both our beds. What you want, Theo, is my heart. And I can't give you that. You deserve better." she murmured, her voice filled with gravity.

He sighed, "I know."

He tossed her a vial of memories. "For your viewing pleasure, Rivie. I've learned quite a lot. And be careful. Something's coming."

She brushed her lips against his and smiled up at him, "Thank you, Theo. For everything. We're always in danger, but you help me anyway."

Theo smiled, caressing her cheek, "I'll see you out there."

She nodded and put his memories into the cabinet beside her pensieve. She'd look at it soon as she rested back against the cabinet. A rapping at the window caught her attention and she shot up, staring at the large black crow from before. She winced to herself as she remembered the rhyme Grandmere would sing and sang it to herself.

 _One for sorrow,_

 _Two for mirth,_

 _Three for a funeral_

 _And four for birth_

 _Five for silver_

 _Six for gold,_

 _Seven for a secret,_

 _Never to be told._

 _Eight for a wish,_

 _Nine for a kiss,_

 _Ten for a bird,_

 _You must not miss_

She covered her mouth and swallowed hard as the crow once again rapped against the window. She didn't understand why she felt so much terror. She walked forward slowly, but jumped as the door swung open. Charlie stood there looking grave.

"You're needed. Now." he called.

She frowned as she felt the familiar magical tug of Teddy being close by. She ran downstairs, tripping over her own heels as she stood in the foyer. Harry held onto a frail, pale Teddy, Ginny at his side, looking worried, as her guests stood around, watching.

She took him into her arms and held him close, shushing the poor boy's whimpers as she wiped the tears off his cheeks.

"My sweet boy," she murmured, "Show me."

He projected the pain and she grimaced. Draco moved swiftly, gently handing Hermione off to Charlie as snapped his fingers. Gretchen appeared, her own face grave.

"Go get Teddy's potions, Gretchen. Quickly," he commanded.

River murmured a pain spell, cooing into his ear as she carried him, Harry shadowing her movements, following them to her Aunt's room.

Andromeda opened her door and her face fell. River pushed through and laid him down on Andromeda's bed, petting his hair back. "Little wolf," she murmured, "You're going to have to be a big boy for me. It's the nasty potion."

He whimpered and shook his head, "I don' wanna take that again."

"Hey," Draco called softly, coming up beside them holding the vial open for River to murmur the spell over the potion. He pet his hair back, "You've got this, Teddy. You are a strong and powerful wizard. Drinking this will be a piece of cake for such a mighty wizard."

Teddy whimpered, looking over at his grandmother and godfather. Andromeda smiled, "It's okay, Lovey. You'll drink it right quick and we will snuggle up the rest of the night."

Harry smiled encouragingly, "You can do it, Teddy. You'll be okay."

Teddy took the vial gingerly, but downed it quickly. He grimaced and handed River the vial back.

"That's the Teddy Tonks I knew," she said playfully, ruffling his hair.

Teddy shivered, curling up to Andromeda's side, the fight slowly leaving him.

"Get some rest," River murmured, rising to her feet. She looked back at Harry, "Please, feel free to stay and keep an eye on him."

Harry sat down in a chair closeby, "Can you let Ginny know?"

River nodded and turned away, heading for the door. Draco's eyes were drawn as he turned to look at her. She shook her head and headed back downstairs. This party needed to end.

She headed down, hearing what sounded like a fight. She hurried down and froze a she caught sight of Gregory Goyle yelling at Ginny and in between them stood Theo and Blaise, wands drawn. Draco brushed passed her.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" he barked.

"That Blood-Traitor attacked me!" Goyle shouted.

"He called Teddy a filthy werewolf half-blood!" Ginny shouted, Hermione-Astoria trying to calm her, keeping her back.

"You called Teddy what?" River said, slowly, her nerves shot from the fear and worry, slowly breaking her control.

"The boy should be put out of his misery!" Goyle growled.

"What did you..." Draco snarled, pulling out his wand.

But, River was three steps ahead of him. _Crucio,_ she thought and Goyle dropped to the ground, writhing in pain.

"What you felt is just a fraction of what that child feels every time he's in pain," she said, coldly, her words quiet and deadly as she took a step closer.

The room grew silent as they all stared at her. _Crucio,_ she thought again, not breaking eye contact as he writhed in pain, each of her steps deliberate.

"That _filthy_ werewolf," she snarled, gripping him by his dress robes, "Has more strength in his small frame and more intelligence in one brain cell than you could hold in your entire body, Goyle. And remember, most of your family _begged_ to serve a half-blood not so long ago."

She was about to torture him again, but Charlie stepped forward, gripping her arm gently, but firmly. "That's enough, River. Teddy wouldn't want you to do this."

She looked into his eyes, the rest of his face still hidden by the mask. Tears blurred her vision and she burrowed her face into his chest.

Narcissa moved forward and turned to stare at the guests who continued to gawk. Her regal air not showing how uncomfortable this was making her.

"It seems we have overstayed our welcome. Thank you all for coming this night. But, a mother must look after her sick child. Have a wonderful Samhain and have a safe departure. Ellen, I'm sure you'll be fine to take your son home."

Ellen Goyle hurried out of the group, her eyes wide with fear as she quickly moved to gather her son up. Gregory shook as they hurried away. River trembled with shame as she covered her mouth, trying to keep the tears inside.

"Thank you, Mistress Malfoy," Charlie called. She turned and nodded, understanding in her eye.

Charlie led River away from the others and up to her bedroom. He sat her down and she simply collapsed forward, her hand still covering her mouth as tears spilled down her cheeks. Charlie shut the door and placed a silencing charm on it as he knelt in front of her, pulling his mask away.

"River?" he called, gently.

"What was I thinking?" she gasped, "How could I?"

"You weren't thinking correctly," he offered, cupping her face in his hands, "No one faults you, Rivie. The things he was saying about Teddy before you returned...He more than deserved it."

"I fault me!" she screeched pulling away and moving across the room from him.

"Vixen, stop," Charlie called, using his old pet name for her, "Come here."

She stopped and stared at him, biting her lip. He reached out for her and she came forward, burying against him, looking for comfort wherever she could get it. She hadn't used an Unforgivable Curse since the war. He held her close slowly sitting on the bed and pulling her back with him until they were curled up on the bed. He spooned in behind her and she sighed, falling deeper against him.

"It happened. It's over. No regerts," he murmured.

She giggled softly at the deliberate use of the ruined word, but she knew it wasn't really over. She wouldn't stop thinking about how cold and unfeeling she'd been while cursing Goyle. How much it hadn't bothered her. But, for now she'd take the distraction being in Charlie's arms gave her. She traced the tattoos curling up his arm and the scars that blended with them, trying to forget.

* * *

Draco and Hermione stood in the empty ballroom, staring at the crow feathers they'd found. Draco rubbed his face, looking up at the ceiling.

"Will Teddy be okay?" Hermione asked.

"He always is," he murmured, turning the feathers round in his hands.

"River takes his pain into her, doesn't she?" Hermione asked, suddenly.

Draco looked up at her. He rubbed his face and nodded, "Yeah. She always takes half. Part of it to help him and part of it to know exactly where the pain is."

"I did the same..." she started.

Draco nodded, "Mothers are the fiercest protectors. They're always willing to do the thing none of us would ever dream of. And in a way I guess River is like a mother figure."

"What do you think all these feathers are from?" she asked, suddenly.

"I don't know. But, she's in no state to ask right now. I know she's a little shocked she did what she did."

Hermione agreed, unsure if she wouldn't have done the same if she'd been in River's place. She rose to her feet and smiled, "Sorry, I couldn't be more help."

"You were a lot of help tonight, Granger," Draco called sincerely, "And not such a bad date. Thank you."

Hermione leaned down and kissed his cheek, "Being around Teddy has made you soft, Malfoy."

He chuckled, "You're right, but if anyone else said it I'd firmly deny it."

"Good night, Malfoy."

"Good night, Granger."

With that she was gone and he walked upstairs and into Astoria's room. She was up and staring at the door when he walked in. He frowned.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I heard about Teddy," she worried, "Is he okay?"

"As good as can be expected," he said gently, "You're not supposed to be out of bed."

She frowned, "I can't just stay here while Teddy's in pain."

"It's all taken care of, Ree," he said, gently, sitting on the bed beside her. He chuckled as he reached down and massaged her hands out of the fists they were in, "You're sick too, you know. You need to rest."

"I've lived all ready," she whispered, "Teddy's just a baby."

He rested his forehead against her. "Astoria Greengrass, you're barely in your twenties. You've barely lived. Have you even had your first kiss yet?"

She blushed, "What does that have to do with..."

Before she could finish Draco pressed his lips against hers, gentle, but firm. She breathed a sigh against his lips, relaxing into the kiss as Draco's hands came to rest on her waist. She sat up slowly, burrowing her fingers into his silk-like hair, breathing him in as she lost herself in the kiss. Slowly he pulled away and they panted lightly as he smirked up at her, caressing her cheek.

"Get some sleep, Greengrass. And stop worrying." he slowly rose, heading downstairs once more, grinning to himself.

* * *

River slowly detangled herself from Charlie. She slowly undressed, pulling a night robe round her as she crept toward the door. She turned and smiled at the way he seemed to burrow deeper into her duvet as her warmth was lost. He could honestly sleep through anything when he was comfortable.

She wanted to lay back in bed with him, lost in his arms, but there were Theo's memories. And whatever it was Draco had found while babysitting Granger.

She walked down and into her study. Draco was all ready in there a small smile playing on his lips.

"What's that little grin about?" she teased.

He glared up at her, "Shut up." But, his face softened, "Are you okay? Performing the Cruciatus was no joke..."

She nodded, taking a seat, "Yeah, I should probably go check on Teddy soon."

"You'd know if he wasn't okay. Potter and Aunt Dromeda have it taken care of. Did Theo hear anything?" he asked.

"I haven't looked yet, honestly." she sighed, looking at the pensieve, beginning to pace, "Did you and Granger find anything?"

"Not much. Everyone was more interested in the wedding plans for Astoria and I than what is going on in the dark depths of the sacred twenty-eight. We did find feathers though." he replied, slightly confused. He held up a feather and she stopped. She walked over and plucked it out of his hand.

"Where did you find crow feathers?" she demanded.

"By a window in the ballroom. Right before you get to the doors to the veranda." He replied, frowning, "Why?"

She put the feather down and pointed her wand at it, "Revelio."

The feather turned into old parchment.

Draco gaped at her, "How did you know?"

"When I went to Hogwarts this is how we sent notes. It was easy to pretend they were quills." she murmured, looking at the old French writing. She slowly translated it. Her eyes grew big. "Are there more?"

He nodded and handed them to her. An hour later she had translated the twelve pages.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Pages from a spell book," she breathed, her eyes taking him in, "Spells and potions for blood curses. We could help Astoria and Teddy."

Draco covered his mouth, "What..."

"I don't..." her eyes shone with excitement, but Draco's face fell.

"Don't you think it's odd that this happened when it seems like they're both getting sicker?" he demanded.

River bit her lip, "We have to try, Draco."

"But, what if this is a trap? We have to figure out where the pages came from."

She eyed him and then the sheets, shifting uncomfortably. "Fine. You're right."

Draco took the sheets and re-transfigured them into feathers. "Better to keep these out of sight."

She nodded, "But, Draco, this might be it."

He beamed at her, "I know, River. I know."


	14. Carefree Pt1

A jumping on her bed roused River from her sleep. She groaned. "No," she whined.

"Get up, Rivie!" Teddy shouted, jumping harder.

A deep rumble of laughter shook from beneath her and she shot up, looking up into the dark blue gaze of Charlie Weasley. His face was filled of mirth.

"I think our presence is being demanded," he murmured.

She felt her face flush as she moved away and looked back at Teddy.

"Hi, Charlie!" he shouted happily, "Are you gonna have breakfast with us?"

"If River lets me," he replied, grinning.

She glared back at him and then looked at Teddy. "What happened to the sickly little boy from yesterday?"

"I feel awesome today! Get up! Get up!" he said happily, his hair turning different shades with every jump.

She groaned, "Teddy, leave my room now and I promise I'll get up and be down in a minute."

"You promise?" he demanded.

"Yes, little wolf, I promise. Now, get. Out." she shooed.

He grinned up at them before running out of the room, heading directly for Draco and Astoria's rooms. She turned and looked back at Charlie and he gave her a small smile.

"Thank you," she murmured, "For yesterday. And feel free to stay for the day."

He reached out and caressed her cheek, "I...Can we talk today?"

She tensed and pulled back, "I don't know, Charlie. We better get downstairs before he comes back up."

She hurried away into her bathroom and dressed quickly. When she returned Charlie was gone. Her heart felt heavy as she looked around the room just as Justice jumped up and onto her shoulder. She laughed and pet her. "Hello, silly girl."

The cat purred, rubbing her face against her cheek and River smiled, heading down the stairs. She entered the kitchen, grimacing at the wide open curtains and the bright sunlight entering. What an odd way to awaken in the depths of England.

"Look who's finally awaken on this unusually sunny morning!" Andromeda called out happily from her place at the stove.

River grinned, amused to see her aunt cooking breakfast instead of the house elves.

"Where's Gretchen and the other two? They could be helping." she asked, taking a seat at the round kitchen table.

"Nonsense," Andromeda replied, rolling her eyes, "I'm more than capable of cooking a meal for my family. I sent those three nosy little buggers out for a day in the gardens."

River laughed, "I'm sure they didn't care much for that."

"Not one bit," Andromeda snorted, "House elves are strange indeed, but we treat them well and they treat us well. Muggles call them Brownies because of their love of sweets," she teased.

River laughed and relaxed back as a tea kettle poured in front of her.

"And where are the Black men?" she asked, reverting to the only name that encompassed them all.

"Outside, they're supposed to be bringing me in goose eggs, but I'm sure with Teddy out there being as wild as my Dora he's keeping both Charlie and Draco quite distracted."

She perked up at Charlie's name. So he _had_ stayed. Before she could respond Astoria walked in with a bouquet of flowers, using her cane.

"Is your leg all right?" River asked.

"Still hurts a little," she answered, "But, I couldn't help going out in that beautiful day. Even if it is a bit crisp. Who would have thought the start of November would be so lovely? Look at what I was able to salvage from the gardens! Aren't they beautiful?"

She put the flowers into a vase and placed them at the table before taking a seat across from River, grinning.

"It would be a shame to sit inside and do lessons all day," she enticed.

River shook her head, "Edward needs to do his studies."

"Oh, River, come now, you're always so strict!" Andromeda huffed, "One day off won't put him off. And I'm his rightful guardian so I say he has a beautiful day off."

River laughed and nodded, "Of course, Aunt! I wouldn't _dream_ of wanting Teddy to always put academics first!"

The women laughed and Andromeda relaxed, "I think today should be a day of fun and from what I hear the rest of the weekend will be equally as lovely. I think this is the perfect time to invite the Weasleys up for visit. The children can have run of the entire Lestrange Manor."

River conceded, "I'm sure that would be more than suitable."

"I'll send Aurora round," Astoria said happily, clapping her hands together.

"Gretchen?" River called and the House Elf appeared with Elis trailing behind her.

Gretchen glared back at the other house elf, "I told Elis, Mistress called Gretchen. Not Gretchen and Elis."

River watched, amused, "It's fine, Gretchen, Elis will be a lot of help to you. We have an extra guest for breakfast so please open up the curtains in the dining room and start a fire. And make sure to set places for yourselves. I'd quite enjoy breakfast with the entire family."

The house elves trembled with excitement at the thought of being included.

"Breakfast is almost ready, River," Andromeda called, "Why don't you call the boys inside?"

She rose and headed outside, amused to see Teddy on a training broom with Malfoy and Charlie chasing him. She giggled softly, watching the three men she cared for most in the world enjoy their time together.

"Boys!" she shouted, "Aunt Dromeda has breakfast ready!"

The three turned and Draco plucked Teddy up into his arms, the three heading in her direction.

Charlie smiled as he looked at her. She looked so elegant and regal, but the most relaxed he'd seen her since they'd been spending time together. Teddy reached out for her once they were close enough and she took him, happily into her arms. She cuddled him close and kissed his forehead, "Soon you're going to be too big for me to hold."

Teddy giggled and cuddled close, "But, I'll never be too big for cuddles."

"It would break my heart if you did," she cooed, before smiling up at the other two. Draco ruffled her hair before pushing passed. She rolled her eyes and tripped him with a silent spell. His eyes narrowed and she smirked. She turned back, grinning as Charlie pressed his lips to her forehead. She motioned her ahead of him, following as she headed in.

"Dining room?" Draco called.

"Of course," she replied.

As they walked into the room River put Teddy down and he ran toward Andromeda happily, hugging her. "Good morning, Nanna!"

"Good morning, Teddy," she cooed, kissing all over his face.

River smiled and took her seat, placing her napkin in her lap. Draco sauntered over to the seat beside Astoria. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, a blush creeping up her cheeks as River's brows rose.

"Interesting," she called.

He shrugged and rested back in his seat.

"Do you like Astoria like Uncle Harry likes Aunt Ginny, Draco?" Teddy asked, loudly, and Astoria's cheeks grew redder.

Draco nodded, "Yes, Teddy, I think I do. Maybe more so."

Astoria shot him a look and the smirk on his face grew.

"She's too good for you," River snorted, as she filled Teddy's plate, "Come eat, darling."

He skipped over to his seat and sat down, happily. "Pancakes! I love pancakes!"

Andromeda laughed, "I know, lovey. Eat up."

"Eat your fill, everyone," River called, making sure the House Elves grabbed food as well. Charlie smiled, watching the little elves attempting to help the family as they ushered them back to their own plates. Hermione would lose her mind if she saw them.

"Rivie, why was Charlie in your bed this morning?" Teddy asked, curiously.

Draco's smirk turned slightly malicious as he took his cousin in with a mischievous glint in his silver gaze, "Oh, really? Well, we'd all like to know the answer to that question, cousin. What was Weasley doing in your bed?"

Where amusement shone silver in Draco's eyes, River's were a stark cold gray as she glared at him, "Sleeping, Draco. Unlike others who share kisses in candlelight."

They both cracked into massive grins and Charlie shook his head. They were a strange pair, but he was glad they had each other. Charlie smiled, as he watched River help Teddy and he couldn't stop imagining seeing her with a curly-haired redhaired daughter or black haired smiling boy, feeding them and talking to them as though they were everything in the world to her. This is what his world could have been if he hadn't had such a temper. If he hadn't been so distracted and selfish.

Her gaze went up to look at him and she smiled softly before turning her attention back to her breakfast and a happily chattering Teddy. He was explaining the mechanics of the Hogwarts Express and magical trains in contrast with Muggle trains. River and Draco seemed to give him their undivided attention. asking him questions and giving him actual feedback. And all at once he realized why Teddy was so happy and well-adjusted in a house with four Slytherins. They treated Teddy like their world, but instead of the aristocratic air the three younger Slytherins had been raised with they clearly raised Teddy with Tonks' and Andromeda's happy acceptance.

That blended with all the time Teddy spent with his own family made him one of the happiest children he'd ever met. He had so much love in his life even with his parents being gone.

He was jolted from his musing as he watched River tickling a squealing Teddy. Draco jumped up and joined them, tickling him with her as he yelled happily. Andromeda shook her head, grinning.

"That's enough, you three. Finish your breakfast," she chastised, but her heart wasn't really in it.

River smiled and pulled away, kissing his forehead, "Aunt Andromeda said we won't be having any lessons today. So, we're going to get Victoire to come over so you can play with her."

His eyes went large and he cheered, "Yeah!"

River smiled, petting his hair back. Astoria rolled her eyes as the large barn owl flew through the room and dropped the answer to her letter fell into her lap. "And here's their answer. It looks like a howler."

She opened it up and Victoire's happy french chatter came through. River grinned, "Let's get ready for the day."

* * *

 **A/N:** So, I will be starting two new Harry Potter fics set in the past and future of the universe. I'm really excited about both of them. I hope to have the first chapters of each up some time next week.


End file.
